FanFiction? Not Anymore!
by silentwolf111
Summary: 3rd fic in the 'Not Anymore' series. Hephaestus has done it again! This time, he has found FanFiction, a website in which the gods publish their (not-so-great) writing! But what happens when a mysterious person starts leaving harsh flames on the gods' stories? One thing's for sure; things are going to get ugly.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm back again! As promised, here's the third fic in my 'Not Anymore' series! But first things first, yet another haiku-disclaimer:**

**I am not Mister**

**Riordan so I do not**

**own Percy Jackson :)**

**Woo! I am on a _roll_! :D So yeah, feel free to check out my other two fics in this series, 'YouTube? Not Anymore!' and 'Hephaestus TV? Not Anymore!'. Please review; your criticism and suggestions are totally appreciated! Enjoy! :D**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

_**AND NOW, PROUDLY PRESENTING...**_

_**FANFICTION? NOT ANYMORE...**_

**PROLOGUE **

**HEPHAESTUS'S POV**

Well, well! I have done it again! Once more, I have discovered another incredible mortal invention; the amazing world of FanFiction!

I sat in my throne, listening to the other gods complaining about cancelling their YouTube accounts **(A/N: From my last fanfic, 'YouTube? Not Anymore!')**, just itching to announce my discovery to everyone else.

"So now what are we supposed to do for fun?" Apollo whined.

I looked up from my throne. It was now or never.

"Well, actually, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," I confessed.

Everyone looked at me, eager to hear what I'd discovered this time.

"I've come across something so spectacular, so amazing! Gods and goddesses, behold the magical world of FanFiction!" I announced.

The throne room was silent for a minute.

"Fan _what_?" Aphrodite asked.

"FanFiction! You know, that mortal site where people publish their writing? It's lots of fun!" I said.

Apollo sat up straight.

"Wait, did you say people publish their _writing_? As in _poetry?_" he said, his grin growing wider.

I held up my hands.

"Don't get so excited just yet! Your writing has to do with existing mortal books, movies, TV shows, that kind of thing."

Apollo crossed his arms, a pouty look on his face.

"Mortal books, you say? Like Harry Potter?" Athena said, smiling.

Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you and that Potter boy? Seriously, woman!" he said.

Athena glared at him. Uh-oh.

"Yes, Athena. Just like that," I said quickly before things could get ugly. "And you guys get to create accounts with cool usernames again! But why don't we just use our YouTube usernames to avoid any confusion?"

This caused glares from everyone else.

"You mean our _old_ usernames. Before you changed them," Zeus said. **(A/N: Chapter 22 of YouTube? Not Anymore!)**

Oh, yeah… I forgot about that.

"Either one is fine with me," I said. "Anyway, here's what the site looks like."

I turned my laptop around so everyone could see.

"Let me see it," Athena said, grabbing my laptop from me.

She clicked on the "Books" section in the browsing category, and her eyes grew wide.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians?" she said, her voice wavering.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT! A mortal must have seen through the mist! Oh, no!" Zeus cried.

"But it looks like it's very popular since it's very high on the list," Athena said.

The gods sighed.

"Oh, we're famous! Great. Carry on," Zeus said.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. If those books talk about us, that means I can publish stuff all about me! YES!" Apollo said, pumping his fist.

"And so can I," Artemis said, glancing at him with a smile.

Oh, gods. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I wonder what will happen when Artemis discovers fics that pair her up with… certain mortals.

Well, at least they look pretty excited about the idea. That's a good thing! Right?

* * *

**End note: So, do you want to read more? Yes? No? Well, I'm still going to give you more anyway! :P Stay tuned!**


	2. Pertemis? What's Pertemis?

**A/N: Oh. My. Gods. 22 Reviews, 18 favorites, and 31 followers for ONE CHAPTER. That's a new record! :D I feel so loved and appreciated right now! Now on to the usual review responses:**

**aelitaisamazing: Yes, she sure is... :) Thanks so much!**

**bat fan1987: Me too! :) So glad I'm not alone in that opinion...**

**Kryptonite8: Thanks so much! :D**

**rrfanman: Thank you! :)**

**Bboy13: Aww, thanks! :D I'm glad you like it so far!**

**thorn garmadon: Thank you! :D I'm happy you like it!**

**monor19: Thanks so much! Yeah, this is mainly going to focus on PJO fanfics, but I'm probably going to have Athena obsessed with Harry Potter. :P**

**NeonHedgehog: Will do! ;)**

**Pineconeface7676: Poptropica: Best. Game. EVER! :D :D :D I've passed all the islands so far(except for the newest one)!**

**anon: Thanks! I'm probably going to have Aphrodite write a bunch of Pothena/Pertemis/Percabeth fluff and make them mad... :)**

**Agent Artemis 004: Thanks! Well, I'm probably going to have them find out anyway... you'll see! ;)**

**annabeth the wise girl: Thank you! So glad you like it so far! :D**

**CourtingTheMoon: Hmm, interesting idea... I like it!**

**amycahill57: Good idea... :)**

**SamanthaSamma: Thanks! :D Glad you liked it!**

**PercabethGluxa: Thanks so much! I'm probably going to make up stories, but I may insert an actual story in some places... :)**

**knkutube: Great idea! :D**

**i heart sea spawn: Haha yeah... :)**

**ascendingDeath: Thanks so much! Glad you like it! :)**

**Guest: Hello again, Thalia! Yes, I would advise you to take cover. :)**

**xHadesIsMyMaster: Hmm... not bad! I think I'm going to use that!**

**megameghamango: Aww, thanks so much! Glad you like it! :)**

**Whew, done! :D I don't own anything but the plot! Enjoy!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

Why do I have the feeling that Hephaestus's idea is going to turn everyone against each other again? Let's just hope this time nothing goes wrong; after all, this idea is more sensible than his last. And I guess I could write in my free time. Why not?

I went to FanFiction and clicked on the "Sign Up" button. I filled in the information necessary:

_Name: SilverMoonlight_

_Email: silvermoonlight (insert at sign) olympus . com_

_Password: *********_

I finished creating my account, and gasped at the sight of the page before my eyes. So many options! But first things first: I need to let people know of my standards. I clicked on the "Account" option and started filling in my profile:

_Hello. I am SilverMoonlight. I am a girl. Boys are not tolerated. That will be all._

Hmm, not that creative, but it will do. What now? Well, I guess I could start writing a story; I have some time on my hands, after all.

I clicked on the Document Manager and started typing the first thing that came to mind:

_**50 Reasons to Hate Apollo**_

_**Reason #1: He is always annoying Artemis. Apollo always drops in for surprise visits whenever he feels like it, no matter what Artemis thinks. And he does it in the most annoying ways, too. Usually, these visits take place early in the morning when Artemis is still asleep. So, of course, Artemis is always angry whenever she wakes up because of Apollo's screams. And everyone knows that whenever Artemis is angry, people will suffer. **_

Ahh, this feels good. Surprisingly, it's very therapeutic…

I saved the document, clicked on the "New Story" button, and filled in the information:

_Category: Books- Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

_Title: 50 Reasons to Hate Apollo_

_Summary: A list of 50 reasons to hate the most annoying god ever._

_Language: English_

Done! I clicked on the "Publish" button and smiled as my story was posted. I was deep in thought when I noticed that I had gotten a Private Message.

I clicked on the button, and groaned when I saw the message was from none other than my brother.

_FlamingHotSunGod: Hey, sis! Guess what I just finished reading? Some AWESOME Pertemis stories! You have GOT to check them out! _

_Pertemis?_ What the Hades is _Pertemis?_

I searched for the topic, and a number of stories came up.

"Why are every single one of these stories about me and Percy Jackson?" I said to myself.

I sat pondering when, out of nowhere, it hit me. My eyes widened when I realized what Pertemis was.

"P-Percy… Art-Artemis…_ Pertemis_…" I stammered in shock.

Suddenly, anger flowed through my veins and I released my frustration.

"How DARE those silly mortals write about _me_ being in _LOVE_! With another mortal no less! And he's a BOY?!" I shrieked, my eyes blazing.

Me. In love. With _Percy_. With a b- no, I can't even say it. This is too far.

I started hyperventilating, for I was about to faint. Luckily, the Hunters rushed into my tent at the sound of my screams.

"Milady! What's the matter?" Thalia said, panicked.

"PERTEMIS!" I screamed in anger, thrusting my laptop toward her.

Thalia took one look at the page I was on and started blushing madly.

I gasped.

"Thalia Grace! Do you _like_ these?!" I screeched.

Thalia gulped and smiled sheepishly, her face beet red.

"Maybe a little," she said, her voice growing quieter with each word.

I clenched my fists so tight my veins could be seen.

"But only because I think they're cute! I most certainly do NOT want you to break your oath, milady! You are my master, my only care!" Thalia said quickly.

I unclenched my fists.

"Good. But that is still no excuse for my brother to appreciate this _rubbish_!" I spat.

"Well, he is a boy, and a rather perverted one at that," Thalia said.

I nodded.

"Very true. Those mortals don't have any idea what they're talking about." I said firmly.

The Hunters nodded in unison, then quietly left my tent when they saw that I had calmed down considerably.

Pertemis, huh? I wonder who else those mortals decided to pair me up with…

I took a breath, braced myself for the worst, and began my investigation.


	3. Me, With Him? Never in all Eternity!

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry if this chapter's a bit short; I'll make it up next time! :D Thank you to my latest reviewers:**

**CelestrialSpade: Thanks! Love the idea, btw! :)**

**thorn garmadon: Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :D**

**Guest: Good idea... :)**

**TheShadow207: I'm so happy you liked it! Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**The Typhoon Sentinel: Thanks! I'm sure they'll cut you some slack... :D**

**xHadesIsMyMaster: I think I'm going to make Athena discover the crossover section! :)**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Well, I have my ways... (evil smile) **

**ascendingDeath: :) Thanks! Have fun in Constantinople! And I'm probably going to make most of these fics up, but I might insert an actual fic in some places. ;)**

**Bboy13: Whoa. I read your review after I finished writing this chapter! :D I must be psychic! Anyway, I think you might enjoy this chapter...**

**bat fan1987: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**HopeHikari: Thanks! :D Yeah, I'm probably going to have different gods react to different pairings, but I think Artemis will freak out about all of them. ;)**

**rrfanman: True, true... But there are lots of Thalia pairings! Uh-oh... ;)**

**DerpyNightshade: Thanks! Glad you liked it! Don't worry, Poseidon will find out about Pothena really soon... hehehe. :)**

**Okey-doke, that's about it! I don't own any references! And HAPPY FUN AT WORK DAY AND NATIONAL KAZOO DAY! (JAN 28)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ATHENA'S POV**

Yes! Finally, Hephaestus has had a levelheaded idea! Hopefully, this one won't backfire terribly like his last plans…

But still, a chance to showcase my writing? What a great opportunity! I went to FanFiction right away, and filled in the information to create an account:

_Name: WiseOwl_

_Email: wiseowl (insert "at" sign) olympus . com_

_Password: *************_

I finished creating my account, and was a bit stunned to see I had 50 PM's waiting for me.

I clicked on my inbox, and just got more confused when I saw they were all from Artemis. And were about the exact same thing:

* * *

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ PERTEMIS!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Percy + Artemis! PERTEMIS!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Me in LOVE! Those mortals just go around pairing me up with everyone else for the FUN of it?!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH A BOY!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Apollo LIKES them. And so does Thalia! My chief lieutenant! _

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Foolish mortals. Foolish, silly, mortals. I want to kill them. The boys, that is._

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Pertemis. Pertemis. Pertemis. PERTEMIS!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ ajlf;oafidhypibweyaoisp0oi vioh;os iy as7;oyabpsoudfycpupads0soiu awehr_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Sorry for that. I punched the keyboard out of anger. _

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ PERTEMIS._

* * *

Whoa. Someone's obviously freaking out. However, I have to agree; don't those mortals know better than to pair Artemis up with every mortal boy they can find? If you ask me, that is nothing more than a death wish.

But if people go around pairing Artemis up, what have they said about me? I wonder…

I typed in "Athena love" into the search bar, and instantly hundreds of results came up.

Let's see… there's one about me with Percy (NEVER going to happen. Ever.), some about me with Ares (again, NEVER in all eternity.) and… wait, what's this? _Pothena?_

Who could that possibly be? For sure it involved me and some other guy… Polly? No, um, what about Popsicle? No, that doesn't work either! Hold on; they couldn't possibly be talking about…

Poseidon. It had to be.

I clicked on one of the stories, and sure enough, there it was, in the summary. AthenaxPoseidon.

"WHAT?!" I screamed out of rage.

There is _no_ way in all eternity that I would be in love with _him_, much less his spawn! Okay, now I know why this made Artemis so mad!

I sent a PM to Artemis so we could both rant together.

* * *

_**WiseOwl:**__ POTHENA. Poseidon + Athena. Pothena!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Pertemis. PERTEMIS!_

_**WiseOwl:**__ I will NEVER love him or his SPAWN!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ As will I!_

_**WiseOwl:**__ This is all Poseidon's fault. If it weren't for him, these excuses for stories wouldn't exist!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Hmm… you're right!_

_**WiseOwl:**__ When am I not? _

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Let's see, there was that time that you placed a bet on-_

_**WiseOwl:**__ That was meant to be a rhetorical question. _

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ PERTEMIS._

_**WiseOwl:**__ Shall we get back at him?_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Let's._

* * *

Oh, yes. Time for revenge! Brace yourself, Poseidon; this is going to be good.


	4. The Rage of Two Angry Goddesses

**A/N: Hey! Thank you to my newest reviewers:**

**Guest: Thanks! :) Glad you liked it!**

**thorn garmadon: Thank you! :D**

**Agent Artemis 004: Neither would I... :)**

**E J ect: True, true... :) Thanks so much for reading!**

**rrfanman: Oh, you have no idea... ;D**

**starsky1: Definitely! Thank you so much for reading! :)**

**monor19: Thanks so much! Don't feel sorry; just one review per person is more than enough for me, and you've gone WAY above and beyond that! :D And no, Artemis has not found Thalico or Perlia yet... Let's hope she never does! :D**

**Bboy13: Thanks! So happy you liked it! :)**

**Captainforkz: Hmm, if it was, we'd be in trouble! :)**

**TheShadow207: Thanks! :D I'm glad you liked it!**

**bat fan1987: I feel bad for Poseidon... Oh, btw, saw your PM: I'm reading that fic now! :)**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Hahaha! Hopefully Percy won't get affected by Artemis and Athena... We'll just have to wait and see! :)**

**ascendingDeath: Hahaha! Glad you had fun! :D**

**All right! I don't own any references! Enjoy! **

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**POSEIDON'S POV**

Huh, I like this FanFiction idea! It would give me a chance to relax, while allowing me to say anything I want about certain gods; and people won't be the least bit suspicious!

I clicked on the "Sign Up" button and filled everything in:

_Name: SeaLord_

_Email: sealord (insert "at" sign) olympus . com_

_Password: ***********_

After creating the account, I realized I had gotten 2 PM's already:

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ PERTEMIS!_

_**WiseOwl:**__ POTHENA!_

What the Hades? The two most stable gods just went insane. Oh dear.

I sat in my throne, wondering what they could possibly be talking about, when I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

I sat up straight.

The knocking grew louder, until it turned to a loud thumping. It almost sounded like someone was throwing themselves against the door. Suddenly, the entire door caught on fire.

I yelped, jumping out of my throne. Fire had always been my weak spot.

I watched as the door disintegrated, and two people (or should I say, _gods_) stood where it had just been a few seconds ago.

Artemis had her bow loaded, as if she had just released an arrow. Athena stood with her hand on her hip, carefully examining me.

"Hello, ladies! What brings you here on this fine day?" I said innocently.

Athena glowered at me.

"Pothena," she stated.

"Um, what?" I said.

"Pothena," Athena repeated, her eyes growing angrier.

"And what is this 'Pothena'?" I said, exasperated.

Artemis stepped in.

"Honestly, you men don't even have brains. Poseidon. Athena. Pothena."

"I still don't get it."

Artemis scoffed.

"How about Pertemis?"

Is this some kind of joke? Did Hermes put them up to this?

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?!" I said loudly.

"Oh, don't play innocent with us," Athena said.

"For Zeus's sake, can someone please explain what's going on?!" I cried.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"All right, since you obviously have no clue. Mortals have written about us having affairs with not only you, but your _offspring_."

She shuddered as she said "offspring".

"And you find this offensive because…?" I inquired.

That did it. Both of them recoiled harshly, their eyes blazing with rage. Artemis loaded her bow, and Athena summoned a sword. They stood in battle positions, ready to attack me.

I immediately summoned my trident. When both Artemis and Athena are angry at you, you want to be prepared for anything.

"What's with the violence?! First you burn down the door for no apparent reason, then you attack me for doing absolutely nothing?!" I cried.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because both goddesses flew at me instantly, knocking me to the ground. I had to use my trident as a shield to defend myself from their blows.

"Whoa, WHOA! Ladies! Why the Hades would I even _think_ about having affairs with _you_?" I said, looking at Artemis.

I then turned to Athena, who had somehow managed to sit on me.

"_Much_ less you!" I said.

Athena hissed at me, but she looked somewhat satisfied.

"Besides, just because some silly mortals wrote about that happening doesn't mean it will actually happen! Do you _really_ think I would go around doing that?!" I continued.

This statement caught them off guard. Artemis stopped firing flaming arrows at me and considered my words.

"And your children?" she questioned.

"I'm pretty sure Percy would never do that either! He has brains!" I said.

"Swear it on the River Styx."

I groaned.

"Is that really necessary?"

Artemis raised her bow again.

"Okay, okay, fine! I swear on the River Styx that I, and my children, will never have any romantic affairs with Artemis!"

"Or Athena!" Athena said sternly.

"Or Athena," I added.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"There. Now would you _please_ get off me?!" I said to Athena.

She stood and dusted herself off, then nodded at Artemis.

"Besides, it's not like you're my type anyway," I added for good measure.

For some reason, both of them found this offensive, and I was pounced upon yet again. By the time they were done attacking me, I was a mess; my throne had scorch marks everywhere (courtesy of Artemis and her flaming arrows) and Athena had even gone so far as to bite me!

I had to use Zeus's bolt as a threat to get them to back away. (Don't ask me where I got it from; I have my ways!) They still didn't look very happy with me, but they left the room anyway.

I was thinking about what had just happened when Zeus walked into the throne room. He took one look at my throne and his jaw dropped.

"What the Hades _happened_? And where's the door? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOLT?!" he screamed.

Oh, whoops.

"Long story," I said, immediately giving the bolt back to him.

"Oh?" Zeus said.

"Yes. Artemis and Athena were angry at me because of something that some mortals wrote, so they decided to attack me and tried to burn my throne. Not to mention disintegrate the door. So I chased them off with your bolt! No biggie!" I explained.

Zeus raised an eyebrow in confusion, then shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Women," he said.

"My thoughts exactly, brother," I said. "My thoughts exactly."


	5. Spotlight on: ZEUS

**A/N: Hello! Again, sorry this was such a short chapter; I was a bit pressed for time today! :) But thanks to all my latest reviewers:**

**thorn garmadon: :) Well, I'm guessing he wouldn't be very happy about that... or would he?**

**Bboy13: Thanks! Yes, poor Poseidon... :)**

**Iluvcandyiluvcandy: Hahaha! Thank you, by the way. ;)**

**EkatAthenaWizard: Thanks! Yeah, I've already planned out how they're going to discover the crossover section! :)**

**rrfanman: Yay! Now we must celebrate! :D**

**SamanthaSamma: :) Glad you liked it!**

**megameghamango: :D I'm so happy you enjoyed it!**

**Agent Artemis 004: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!**

**BuckerooBlondie: That is so true! Ha, poor boys. :)**

**bat fan1987: :) Yeah, it's pretty good so far! **

**DerpyNightshade: Agreed! ;)**

**anon: Thanks so much! :D Glad you like it so far!**

**ShyFire: Thanks so much! That's a good idea... maybe! :) **

**Guest: Thanks! I really don't know how many chapters it will end up having; I just keep adding to it when I get more ideas! But the main plot still hasn't even started yet, so I estimate about 30-ish.**

**PJOHOA4ever19: Thanks so much! I'm so happy you like it! :)**

**starsky1: Hmm, something tells me they won't like it at all... :)**

**monor19: Thank you! :) Glad you like it!**

**liz-king97: Thanks so much! Oh, don't worry, they'll find out soon enough! (Dun dun duuuun!)**

**aelitaisamazing: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**ascendingDeath: Hahaha! Yay for pipe bombs! ;D**

**Okay, that's it! I don't own any references! HAPPY NATIONAL PUZZLE DAY AND NATIONAL CORNCHIP DAY!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**HERMES'S POV**

Why is it that my ideas always tend to turn disastrous? I mean, every single time I make some effort to contribute, it always ends up the same way; everyone at each other's throats.

So I guess I really should have known better when I started a forum that was basically an invitation for total chaos.

Basically, this is what happened:

* * *

_**MrPrankster: Hello, fellow Olympians! I had an idea to start this forum to relieve any stress or anger! So, here's what we do: we'll take a different person each week, and you guys get to release your thoughts about them! Be as honest as possible; it's the only way to get the stress completely out of your system! Our first spotlight is on… ZEUS!**_

_**WiseOwl:**__ Hmm… interesting idea. I approve. I really don't have that much to say about Zeus, so… that's all._

_**ToughGuy:**__ ZEUS IS BOSSY!_

_**SeaLord:**__ Be as honest as possible, huh? Okay. Zeus, you are a horrible ruler. You make me want to… um, take a giant stick and hit you on the head a million times! Then, when you recover, I'll cut up your lightning bolt and fuse it into my trident, then I'll shock you over and over until you agree to give me your crown! I hate you! Do you hear me?! I H-A-T-E you! _

_**GrimCreeper:**__ Yeah! Whenever I see you, I want to throw Demeter at you! Then you'll be forced to eat cereal for as long as you live! What do you think of THAT?!_

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:**__ How exactly are you going to THROW me? Wait, forget it, I don't want to know._

**_MasterCraftsman: _**_Poseidon, I don't think it's physically possible to cut up a lightning bolt, let alone fuse it into your trident. Just saying._

_**WiseOwl:**__ All right, now I'm reconsidering my last comment. _

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Hermes, you really should have known better._

_**SkyLord:**__ I AM NOT BOSSY!_

_**ToughGuy:**__ Yes you are!_

_**SkyQueen:**__ Honestly, everyone on Olympus thinks you're bossy. _

_**SexyLady:**__ Zeus is a bossy pants!_

_**Echo:**__ ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS! ZEUS IS A BOSSY PANTS!_

_**FlamingHotSunGod:**__ All right, who invited Echo?!_

_**MrPrankster:**__ NOT ME!_

_**SkyLord:**__ I suddenly have the urge to destroy something right now._

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ He isn't that bossy, guys._

_**ToughGuy:**__ Artemis, you better take that back before I sock you in the mouth so hard you won't be able to talk ever again!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ You do that then._

_**FlamingHotSunGod:**__ DO IT! PLEEEEEASE DO IT!_

**_Echo: _**_DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!_

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Don't make me come over there. Because I'm not afraid to._

_**FlamingHotSunGod:**__ Yeah, yeah…_

* * *

Oh, boy. Maybe I should rethink this idea… although, it is kind of entertaining! Hmm, what should I do?

* * *

**End note: Well, what do you think? Should Hermes keep his spotlight forum (which will reappear frequently)? **


	6. Competition and Criticism

**A/N: Hello again! So, I want to thank Dreamer Loves Horses for bringing the review response issue to my attention... I didn't know I wasn't allowed to respond to reviews in an A/N! So, yeah, from now on I'll be responding to reviews through PM's. Just letting you know! :)**

**Anyway, this chapter's a bit random, but only because the main conflict is just starting! (Like it says in the summary) So, YAY! And while we're celebrating, I wish you all a HAPPY NATIONAL INANE ANSWERING MESSAGE DAY! (Confused as to why on Earth that's a holiday? I am... :) )**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**APOLLO'S POV**

Well, that was… interesting. I can't wait until Hermes puts the spotlight on me! How awesome will it be to see everyone's praise and appreciation? But until then, I suppose I could start writing a story of my own.

I logged into FanFiction, and saw that I had gotten a PM:

_**SilverMoonlight: **__I suggest you read my story. It would benefit you._

Benefit me, huh? Count me in!

I clicked on Arty's profile, and was a bit confused when I saw the title of her only fic:

_**50 Reasons to Hate Apollo**_

I clicked on the link, and immediately began reading. It looks like I had done my job well! Wait… what's this?

_**Reason #12: His poetry. It is terrible. No matter how many times people tell him to stop, he just doesn't take the hint. Who would have thought the god of poetry can't even make a decent poem?**_

Whoa, Arty. I knew you thought I was annoying and all, but that was a bit too far. And I bet everyone else will agree with me.

I clicked on the review button, and my jaw dropped when I saw how people had responded to her fic:

* * *

_**ILuvPJO:**__ This is sooooo true! Loved it!_

_**ArtemisRulez:**__ Ha, I totally agree with you. On all of these. _

_**PJO4ever:**__ Most honest fic ever! Keep updating!_

_**Guest:**__ This is so perfectly written, you could be Artemis herself! Every reason makes sense!_

_**DaughterOfArtemis:**__ Yes. Just… yes._

* * *

_Daughter_ of Artemis? I'm surprised she didn't say anything to that. But still, everyone _likes _to hear exactly what Artemis thinks of me? Well, then. I see how it is.

I looked up at the stats, and saw that more than 200 people had followed and favorited the fic.

Well, two can play at that game! It is ON!

I clicked on the Document Manager and started typing furiously.

* * *

_**Why Apollo is Awesome and Artemis is Not**_

_**Apollo clearly has the looks. **_

_**Artemis is no fun!**_

_**Artemis made some pathetic "oath" that basically does nothing but go against her.**_

_**Apollo is older, no matter what Artemis says.**_

_**Apollo is smarter. Obviously.**_

_**Artemis can't write a poem for her life. **_

_**Artemis doesn't appreciate Apollo's many talents.**_

_**Apollo is hot.**_

_**Apollo is cool.**_

_**Apollo is awesome.**_

_**Apollo is the best.**_

* * *

Ha! In your face, Arty! I'm just going to keep adding to this list until I run out of ideas. Which will never happen.

I published my story, then smiled in satisfaction. This will show her!

**_LATER…_**

Okay, I can't wait any longer! I have to check on it NOW!

I lunged for my laptop, eagerly logging into FanFiction.

I took a breath, then clicked on the Manage Stories button. Here goes! And…

4 reviews. That's it. 4 measly reviews! And 1 follower!

I clicked on the review button.

* * *

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ Really? Brother, why do you always have to turn everything into a competition?_

_**Guest:**__ Are you kidding? ARTEMIS RULES!_

_**MrPrankster:**__ Apollo, smarter than Artemis? That's a joke, right?_

_**ShadowMaster:**__ This is horrible. Why do you even try? You really expect rubbish like this to become popular? You should do us all a favor and take this down. That's 20 seconds of my life that I'll never get back. Thanks a lot._

* * *

Hmm… not exactly the response I was hoping for. This "ShadowMaster" person has quite the nerve, talking to a god like that. When I find him, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves! But, the only thing is… who is he?


	7. The Necessities of Life

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday; I had so much homework to do! Ha, school can be _so_ crazy sometimes. :) Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter; I'm going to respond to your PM's right after I publish this chapter! Thanks so much; I feel so loved! **

**By the way, HAPPY NATIONAL FREEDOM DAY! (FEB 1) **

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**DEMETER'S POV**

"Hadeter… what could that possibly be?" I muttered to myself as I scanned the page before me.

Several of these fics had the word "Hadeter" in them, and my name was always mentioned in the summary. What are they _talking_ about?

I scrolled down the page, examining each fic about Hadeter. That's when I saw it. Next to the "Character" option.

Of course, my name was mentioned. But it wasn't the only one: there was another name. _Hades._

I should have known! Hades. Demeter. Hadeter. Oh well, at least the people are taking this opportunity to write about our sweet rivalry.

I clicked on one of the Hadeter fics, and was confused when I had finished reading the first chapter. What kind of rivalry would involve walks along the beach and dinner at a nice restaurant? Don't mortals even know what a rivalry is?

I thought about this when realization hit me. These fics weren't about me and Hades being enemies… it was about us being in _love_.

"WHAT?!" I roared.

Why would they put _him_ with _me?_! The Death Brat doesn't deserve my daughter! So why should he get me?! This is preposterous. Simply insane.

I immediately closed the fic and tried my best to shut Hadeter out of my mind. Those silly mortals have no idea what they're talking about. I, however, can bring goodness out of my stories.

I clicked on the Document Manager and started typing.

_**The Necessities of Life**_

There, that sounded like a good title. Now for an actual story:

* * *

**_Hello everyone. This story talks about the essential materials needed to survive. Well, one necessity in particular. Not water, not shelter, but a type_**

**_food. That is, a_****_ very special type of food… cereal. Cereal is very important because it is delicious, it is very good for you, and it's filled with nutritious_**

**_grains. But since a certain god of_****_ the dead doesn't think so, he will suffer in life. He says that cereal isn't important, and he is definitely wrong. Aside_**

**_from that, he kidnapped my daughter and made her_****_ eat pomegranate seeds! As a result, she has to stay in the Underworld for part of the year! Yes, I_**

**_know what you all are thinking: he is a brat. A Death Brat. A slimy,_****_ disgusting, despicable Death Brat._**

* * *

Hmm… it does ramble a bit, but it will do for a first chapter.

I clicked on the publish button, and logged out of FanFiction. I would give the story an hour, then come back to check on it. Surely it would be one of the most popular fics on the website…

_AN HOUR LATER…_

I clicked on the "Manage Stories" button, and was immediately satisfied with what I saw. I had already gotten 15 reviews! They must like it!

I clicked on the review button and started reading:

* * *

_**RandomGirl:** Are you crazy? You know you aren't actually Demeter, right?_

_**Guest:** Cereal? EW!_

_**IlikePie:** I don't think cereal is a necessity of life. And I also think that there is no such thing as the "god of the dead" or that story about Persephone eating pomegranate seeds. Those are nothing but Greek myths. Meaning THEY ARE NOT REAL._

_**APerson:** What are you talking about? First you say something about cereal, then you start talking about a Death Brat? I'm confused._

_**ShadowMaster:** Honestly, this is pathetic. Nobody likes cereal. DEAL WITH IT. Cereal is disgusting, and everyone knows that. Just from reading this, I can tell that you are insane._

* * *

Oh, no way. Those mortals don't believe that I am the goddess of agriculture herself? Big mistake. And cereal is important! The world _does_ know that! I need to teach this "ShadowMaster" a lesson! But who exactly is ShadowMaster?

Hold on, a master of shadows… shadow traveling… I think I have a guess as to who ShadowMaster is. Why, I'll bet he's none other than Death Brat himself! First Hadeter and now this? Oh, just wait until I get my hands on him!

* * *

**End Note: So many line breaks! So sorry if it bothers you! Anyway, I just want to let you guys know that I might not update tomorrow; I have a music competition, and I'm soooo nervous! Wish me luck? :)**


	8. Spotlight on: HERA

**A/N: Time for spotlight #2! I figured since there's a chance I might not update tomorrow, I might as well give you more today! I don't own any references! Enjoy!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**MrPrankster: All right, why don't we try this again, since it worked so well last time! You know the rules: we release all our thoughts on our spotlight person, no matter how brutal they are (thanks for the example, Poseidon). Be as honest as you possibly can! This week's spotlight is on… HERA!**

* * *

**SilverMoonlight: **Well, I really don't have anything against her, so I remain neutral on this subject.

**SkyLord:** Hera should be a better wife! She's always going around, complaining about how I always cheat on her like I don't have a care in the world! It's her fault; if she had been a better wife, maybe I would have shown some more respect toward her! But does she take my advice to be a better wife? Of course not! She's the worst wife in the history of wives!

**MasterCraftsman:** Actually, she isn't. Aphrodite is!

**Echo:** APHRODITE IS! APHRODITE IS! APHRODITE IS! APHRODITE IS!

**SexyLady:** Hey! I am one of the best wives there is! Who can surpass my true beauty?

**Narcissus:** ME! Oh, I love me.

**MrPrankster:** All right, people, this is good! We're releasing our feelings! But how about channeling our emotions into something a little less insulting, eh?

**WiseOwl:** Hera has some harsh feelings toward Annabeth, so therefore I don't like her very much.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** I don't really care.

**SilverMoonlight:** You wouldn't.

**MasterCraftsman:** Well, my boy freed Hera when she was captured and couldn't free herself.

**SeaLord:** You realize you just called Hera weak, right?

**WiseOwl:** Your boy freed Hera by using a BUZZ SAW! How violent!

**ToughGuy:** What a great idea! Buzz saws rule!

**MasterCraftsman:** Hey, at least he didn't try to set the cage on fire. The last thing we need is a boy on fire.

**BreadBoy:** That would be me.

**Mockingjay:** Excuse me? I am the 'Girl on Fire'. So that would be _me_.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** Um, who are you?

**WiseOwl:** I believe you have the wrong fandom.

**MrPrankster:** Okay… That was interesting. Now can we please switch the topic to something more positive before things start to get out of hand?

**WineDude:** I like wine.

**SilverMoonlight:** Yes, yes you do.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** I like haikus!

**SilverMoonlight:** Yes, yes you do.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** I am going to recite one right now!

**SilverMoonlight:** Yes, yes you- hey, wait a minute!

**FlamingHotSunGod:** Haha, psych!

**SilverMoonlight:** I don't like you, brother.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** Yes, yes you do.

**SilverMoonlight:** I do not, and we both know that.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** Yes, yes we do.

**MrPrankster:** Do we really need to do this here? Again? Let's talk more about Hera now!

**SeaLord:** Since when did you become the one to break up fights?

**MrPrankster:** Since right now, I guess.

**WiseOwl:** Then can you break up the fight between me and Kelp Head?

**MrPrankster:** Athena, I think everyone here knows that that is pretty much impossible.

**SeaLord:** No kidding…

**MrPrankster:** Okay, now back to Hera! I want to hear what you guys think!

**SkyQueen:** And so do I.

**SkyLord:** Hera, dear! So good to hear from you!

**SkyQueen:** And I am happy to hear from you as well. So I'm not taking your suggestions to be a better wife, huh?

**SkyLord:** Yes, exactly! Thank you for _finally_ understanding!

**FlamingHotSunGod:** Oooooohh…

**GrimCreeper:** You are _so_ in for it now!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** For once, I agree.

**SkyLord:** What? What did I say?

**WiseOwl:** I would run if I were you.

**SkyLord:** What is the big deal?!

**SilverMoonlight:** Father, you'd better brace yourself.

**SkyLord:** Whatever are you talking ab- Oh gods. She's coming! She's opening the door… Now she's inside! Oh no, she's about to asoridunwa0735qp aetrapiwuerpya9up hc0saoikrpo

**SkyLord:** This is Hera. No worries, I have just beaten him senseless. He'll wake up in a few hours. Everyone may resume what they were previously doing.

**MrPrankster:** All right… I think we've had enough of this topic. Shall we do this again next week?


	9. Mysteries Pt 1

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks to all my reviewers/favoriters/followers! I love you guys! :D**

**Anyway, HAPPY "THE DAY THE MUSIC DIED"! Actually, this one's more a memorial than an actual holiday... :P**

**That's about it, so... enjoy! I don't own any references!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

"Keep going, ladies! Practice makes perfect!" I said.

The huntresses were doing target practice, and I must say, they were getting really good. They could hit the center of the targets every time.

"How are we doing so far, milady?" a panting Thalia asked.

"You're doing a fine job," I said.

Thalia released another arrow, resulting in another bullseye. I nodded in satisfaction.

"Whatcha doing?" a voice suddenly called out from behind me.

In a split second, every huntress had turned around and released an arrow at the source of the voice.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Apollo said, holding up his hands in defense.

He ducked to avoid a stray arrow, then stood up and glared at me.

"What was that for?" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes.

"For interrupting our practice session," I said.

"Oh, come on! I just wanted to say hi to my baby sis!" Apollo said innocently.

"I am _not_ your baby sister."

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? If you did, you would see a TWELVE YEAR OLD," he replied.

I groaned. When will he ever take the hint that he is not older?

"If you're done here, get out," I said.

"Not before a haiku!"

The huntresses' eyes widened.

"NO!" they chorused.

I smiled as Apollo put his hands on his hips.

"Couplet?"

"You better not!"

"Fine, then. How about a limerick?"

I clenched my fists in frustration.

"Apollo, no matter the type of poem, we don't want to hear it. Get out!"

He widened those blue eyes and scrunched up his chin, trying his best to make an innocent pouty face.

I snorted.

"_Now._"

Apollo stuck his tongue out at me and hopped into his car. He drove away, leaving behind a scorched circle in the once perfect grass.

"Thank the gods," I said. "Girls, you can go take a well-deserved rest now."

The huntresses gathered their bows and went into their tents, leaving me alone. I sighed and crawled into my own tent. I picked up my laptop and logged into FanFiction to check on my story.

Well, it looks like it had gotten a new review!

_**ShadowMaster: **__You know you are insulting a god, right? A GOD. This just proves your arrogance. Taking your anger out on an all-powerful god? That's just pathetic. You deserve this story to be taken down. What a waste of time!_

WHAT?! That "all-powerful god" happens to be my BROTHER. And I'm not taking my anger out on him; I'm simply stating the obvious facts. Apollo is the arrogant one, not me!ShadowMaster is simply crazy. Who would say such a thing? To me, no less? They need to suffer!

Hmm… the only person I know who would be offended by my story is my brother himself. But even Apollo's arrogant self wouldn't leave such a harsh review! Or would he?

I waited until night, then got into my moon chariot. It was timeI have a talk with my dear brother…


	10. Mysteries Pt 2

**A/N: Well, I had some extra time, so here's part 2! Enjoy!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**APOLLO'S POV**

My poetry isn't bad! Really, it's not! Arty just doesn't appreciate true art. Oh! I have a haiku about that:

_My baby sister_

_Doesn't know about true art_

_Like my poetry_

Hmm… not bad! I'll bet Arty can't come up with anything _near_ that good. But for now, I think I'll put my amazing skills to rest. After all, I have had a long day.

I climbed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

In my dreams, I was back at Arty's camp, surrounded by lots of huntresses. Literally, there were _t__housands_ of them. They were all shooting arrows at me, one after another. Then, one of the huntresses came over to me. I looked down at her, but instantly became confused, for she had the face of Arty. I scanned the other huntresses, and was stunned to see that they ALL looked like Arty! Suddenly, they all bowed down to me, chanting my name.

"Apollo! Apollo! Apollo…"

I smiled at them, pushing my chest out proudly. The chanting grew louder.

"APOLLO! APOLLO!"

The huntress closest to me then stood up and began shaking me violently. What the Hades?

"APOLLO! APOLLO!"

The shaking grew so violent that my vision became a blur.

"APOLLO! For Zeus's sake, wake UP!"

My eyes flew open. Arty stood over me, looking really annoyed.

"Finally! I have been trying to wake you up for about 10 minutes!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked groggily.

"Isn't it obvious? I had to talk to you."

I glanced at the clock beside my bed.

"It's two in the morning!" I whined.

Arty sighed.

"This is important!"

"Fine. But I thought I was the only one who popped in for surprise visits whenever I felt like it…"

Arty glared at me, then started talking.

"Have you read my story recently?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because I love reading about why I am so annoying."

"Oh, get real. Have you read the reviews?"

"Not recently. Why?"

Arty narrowed her eyes and scanned my face closely.

"You haven't by chance heard of ShadowMaster, have you?" she said cautiously.

I sat up instantly.

"ShadowMaster? You mean the jerk who left a nasty review on my story?"

Arty looked surprised by this comment.

"Um, yes, I think. They left an incredibly insulting review on my story as well. I thought it was you, since you're the only one who would have anything against my story. But I guess I was wrong…"

So Arty had been targeted too? This was news.

"So then who could it be?" I asked.

"I don't know," Arty replied.

I got out of bed and paced back and forth.

"Watson, I do believe we have a mystery on our hands!" I declared in a British accent.

Arty scoffed.

"_We?_" she asked.

I stopped pacing.

"Why not? Since we both have been targeted, we can hunt for clues together! What about it, Watson?"

"Stop calling me Watson!"

"Young lady, you have _quite_ the attitude."

"Apollo, get OUT!"

"You're in my house."

Arty paused, as if she just realized this.

"Then I'll be taking my leave. Goodbye," she stated.

"Until later, Watson."

Arty shot me a look as she opened the door and slipped out. A mystery, huh? This will be fun!


	11. The Search Begins

**ATHENA'S POV**

Ugh, I still can't get Pothena out of my head! Poseidon and me! _Together!_ I would laugh if the idea wasn't so disturbing.

You know what Pothena should stand for? Harry Potter + Athena. Now _that_ would be very smart; Potter is good-looking, brave, and he's a hero! And he's not Poseidon! What better qualities could I find in a guy?

The mortals need to know this, and I have a way to tell them. I went to FanFiction and started writing immediately:

* * *

_**The REAL Pothena!**_

_**Poseidon and Athena together? NO WAY! They would kill each other instantly. Well, Athena would kill Poseidon instantly, since she has all the brains. The **_**real **_**Pothena would involve another guy; one much, MUCH better than that Kelp Head. Who is this dreamy guy? Harry Potter! Down to his amazing lightning scar, Harry Potter is the "Boy Who Lived" all right; he's the boy who lived to be a HUNK! SQUEAL!**_

* * *

There! This is sure to convince those mortals that they should stop pairing me and Kelp Head up.

I just exited out of FanFiction when a ping sounded from my laptop. Huh, apparently I had already gotten 2 reviews:

_**SexyLady:**__ OMG OMG OMG SQUEEEEEAL! You finally found true love! YAY! :D_

_**ShadowMaster:**__ Athena with Harry Potter… you have got to be kidding. Potter is way too good for a know-it-all like Athena! Athena claims she has the brains, but really she's nothing but self-centered. Harry Potter deserves better. And since you wrote this rubbish, you are clearly as insane as Athena._

HOW DARE THEY! Me, insane? That fits the description of Kelp Head! I have brains! Obviously, this person doesn't; how the Hades can I be as insane as myself? That doesn't even make any sense! Oh, this person is going to get it!

I sat fuming over the review when I heard a knock on the door. I got up from my chair and opened it to find a familiar face.

"Good evening, miss. Do you mind if we come in for a tad bit of questioning?"

I just stood there gaping.

"_Apollo?_"

He grinned back at me.

"That's the name! Now, may we come in?"

I rubbed my eyes.

"What's with the accent? And the fake mustache?"

"Just getting into character!"

Artemis pushed Apollo to the side.

"Mr. Crazy here thinks he's a British detective now," she explained.

I lit up at this.

"Oh, you've read about Sherlock Holmes?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Never heard of him. But perhaps you've heard of me? I'm Apollo Holmes, and this here is Arty Watson."

Apollo pulled a golden card out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Apollo Holmes, expert detective?" I read.

"Yes sir!" he said.

"You spelled your name wrong."

Apollo's eyes widened.

"What? Let me see!"

He grabbed the card from me and read it through.

"Ah, one 'P' and two 'L's," he muttered. "Mustn't forget that!"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Only one as idiotic as you would forget how to spell their own name. Now, why don't we ask her?"

"Oh, yes," Apollo said.

I crossed my arms.

"Ask me what?"

Apollo's face got serious.

"Miss, I do believe we have a very serious crime happening. Are you, per chance, one of the victims of a lad named ShadowMaster?"

I gasped.

"Actually, yes! But how-"

"The god of prophecies makes an excellent detective! Eh, Watson?" Apollo said with a smirk.

"I am not Watson. Stop calling me Watson," Artemis said through clenched teeth.

"Very well, _Arty_ Watson."

I interrupted them before Artemis had the chance to strangle Apollo.

"So what's this about ShadowMaster?" I asked.

"Ah, yes." Apollo said. "We are beginning a rather thorough investigation of all the victims of ShadowMaster to gather some clues about the young laddie's whereabouts."

_"What?"_

Artemis groaned.

"For crying out loud, we're trying to find out who he is!" she exclaimed.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" I asked.

"It's a complicated process, Miss," Apollo stated.

"You don't have a process!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Well…" Apollo started.

Artemis and I groaned simultaneously. Is there a point to this?

"Okay, I am a victim of ShadowMaster. Are we done here?" I asked.

"I do believe so," Apollo said. "Come, Watson; we have heaps of investigating to do! To the auto!"

Apollo ran toward his sun chariot (which he'd transformed into an old British automobile) and motioned for Artemis to follow.

Artemis sighed.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for everyone he's going to torture, including myself," she said.

"Well, we still have bigger problems; we need to find this ShadowMaster and talk some sense into him!" I said.

"You're right," Artemis said.

"Watson! Would you please hurry up?!" Apollo shouted.

Artemis groaned.

"Well, I best be going," she said.

"Yes, I bet you'll find some clues as to who this guy is!" I said.

"Oh, I hope so," Artemis said. "I really hope so…"


	12. Spotlight on: POSEIDON

_**MrPrankster: You know the rules! This week's spotlight is… POSEIDON!**_

* * *

**SilverMoonlight: **I get the feeling that this is not going to be good…

**SkyLord: **FINALLY! Poseidon, you are the WORST brother ever! You think you're so cool, but you're not! And then you went and broke that oath! You know, the oath that said we wouldn't have any more children? You broke it! I don't like you, brother.

**GrimCreeper: **Poseidon, you are really annoying. You act like you're so amazing, always bragging about your, um, _fish_! And your _water_! And Zeus is right, you _did_ break the oath…

**SeaLord: **You broke that oath too! (Not you, Hades.)

**SkyLord: **But I'm awesome. You are not.

**WiseOwl: **Doesn't everyone know that Poseidon is NOT awesome? It should be obvious.

**SeaLord:** Excuse me?

**WiseOwl:** You. Are. Not. Awesome. Must I have to repeat it again?

**SilverMoonlight:** Probably, considering all men are the same; they have brains the size of a pin.

**SeaLord:** Hey!

**SilverMoonlight:** What? You aren't denying it.

**SkyQueen:** Agreed, Artemis.

**SexyLady:** Well, not _all_ men are bad!

**WiseOwl:** Name one levelheaded male god.

**MrPrankster:** HERMES!

**MasterCraftsman:** HEPHAESTUS!

**FlamingHotSunGod:** APOLLO!

**SilverMoonlight:** No, no, and a _definite _no.

**WiseOwl:** Well, actually, I can think of ONE mortal male that isn't all that bad…

**SexyLady:** Who?

**WiseOwl:** Harry Potter.

**DarkLord:** AHA! I _knew_ he was here! Finally, the moment I was waiting for! Come out, Potter! Come DIE!

**BoyWhoLived:** Never! *runs away*

**DarkLord:** AVADAKADAVRA! *realizes he has the wrong fandom* Oh, um… this is awkward. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a young, innocent boy to kill.

**MrPrankster:** Okay… what just happened?

**WiseOwl:** H-Harry Potter… _here…_ THE Harry Potter. OMG OMG OMG OMG!

**SeaLord:** Are you okay?

**WiseOwl:** HARRY POTTER! SQUEEEEEEAL!

**SeaLord:** I'll take that as a no…

**MrPrankster:** Wow, we got so sidetracked… Back to our thoughts on Poseidon!

**WineDude:** I don't like him because his son is a brat.

**SkyQueen:** Agreed!

**ToughGuy:** Definitely!

**SeaLord:** You mean the son that saved Olympus?

**ToughGuy:** Duh! Of course we mean him.

**SilverMoonlight:** Yep, brains the size of pins.

**SeaLord:** Percy is a hero!

**SkyQueen:** A lame one.

**SeaLord:** No he's not!

**WiseOwl:** He's nothing compared to Harry Potter! He's so brave, courageous, hot, amazing-

**SilverMoonlight:** And _taken._

**WiseOwl:** WHAT?!

**SilverMoonlight:** Sorry, but Ginny Weasley beat you to it.

**SexyLady:** *giggles* They are soooo cute together!

**WiseOwl:** Excuse me, I am going to go cry in a lonely corner now.

**MrPrankster:** Anyone know what's up with Athena today?

**FlamingHotSunGod:** Somebody just went CRAAAAZY!

**SeaLord:** What do you mean "just went"? She's always been crazy!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** Poseidon, you better watch that tone…

**GrimCreeper:** Well, you aren't the best either! You are way crazier than Athena!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** _What did you just say?_

**GrimCreeper:** I was talking to Poseidon! NOT YOU!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** Good.

**SeaLord:** NOT GOOD! I am not crazy!

**ShadowMaster:** Um, hate to break it to you, but you are totally crazy. Who else would break such an important oath? And you have the guts to call yourself powerful!

**SeaLord:** For the last time, Zeus broke the oath too! And who are _you_?

**FlamingHotSunGod:** *gasps* Arty… he did it again!

**SilverMoonlight:** I have eyes, you know.

**SeaLord:** What do you mean _again_?

**FlamingHotSunGod:** You mean you've never heard of ShadowMaster?

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** I have! He left such an insulting review on my fanfiction!

**SilverMoonlight:** Yes, the same has happened to Apollo, Athena, and myself. At least, that's all we've found out so far…

**FlamingHotSunGod:** This person is causing a lot of trouble… we need to find out who he is, and fast!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** Well, I have my guess as to who ShadowMaster is!

**SeaLord:** So do I, Demeter. So do I…

* * *

**End Note: Ah, I thought that was really lame, but I wanted ShadowMaster to make a public appearance, so... yeah. My next chapter will definitely be better!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**


	13. Please, Just Make It Stop!

**A/N: Hey guys! So, anyway, I can tell from your reviews that you guys have been wondering who ShadowMaster is! Well, I can't tell you anything just yet; I wouldn't want to spoil the mystery! ;)**

**By the way, HAPPY NATIONAL WEATHERMAN DAY! I really don't know why they would make that a holiday... in that case, there should be a Percabeth day. Well, in my opinion at least. :) Enjoy, and I don't own anything!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**HERMES'S POV**

All right, this is driving me crazy. Who the Hades is ShadowMaster?! And why must they annoy me so much?! Every other second a ping sounds from my laptop, sending George and Martha into fits of "Hermes, you have another email!" UGH!

Now all my other important emails are getting lost in the emails from FanFiction! And every single review left is about the same thing:

_**ShadowMaster: **__This is REALLY bad._

_**ShadowMaster:**__ Like, it's so bad that it deserves to be cast into Tartarus!_

_**ShadowMaster:**__ Kronos could have written this. That's how bad it is._

_**ShadowMaster:**__ This. Is. REALLY. Bad._

_**ShadowMaster:**__ In case I didn't get my point across well enough, your story is bad._

_**ShadowMaser:**__ Like really, really, REALLY bad._

See what I mean? Come on, I get it already! But all I did was write a story about how hard it is always running from place to place every day! What would someone have against that?

The repeated emails eventually got so annoying that I ended up laying in bed with my hands pressed hard over my ears. Unfortunately, gods have incredibly good hearing, so this didn't help too much.

"Hermes, email!" I heard George call out.

"Quiet, you imbecile!" Martha hissed. "Can't you see he's already annoyed?"

"But I'm hungry!"

"For the last time, he is not going to give you a rat."

"But what if-"

I sat up in extreme frustration.

"Would you guys PLEASE keep it down?!" I yelled.

They quieted down immediately.

"Thank you," I said, getting back into bed.

Of course, with my luck, that moment of peace ended when the doorbell rang ten seconds later.

"Hermes, aren't you going to get that?" Martha asked.

"No," I mumbled.

Oh, why won't the world just _go away_?

The doorbell kept ringing and ringing, then I heard voices.

"He's not here. Let's go, we're wasting time!"

"But he should be here. He's always here!"

"Apollo, he is NOT HERE."

Great. What does he want now?

"But I'm positive he's here! I just know it!"

"What are you going to do, bust into his house?"

"Well, I could just teleport myself in…."

Oh, Styx!

I immediately jumped out of bed and scrambled to find a good hiding place. The last thing I need now is for a god to pester information out of me!

I frantically searched the room for something, _anything_, to hide behind. My mind was racing and I couldn't think straight, especially when pings were constantly sounding from my laptop! I finally settled on hiding in my closet, though it was one of the most obvious hiding places. I turned my phone into my caduceus and braced myself as I heard footsteps echoing through the halls.

"Hello? Hermes, are you there?" I heard Apollo call.

"See? I told you he wasn't here," Artemis said.

"No, he's here. Now just to get him to show himself…"

It was all I could do not to laugh out loud. Get me to show myself? And how exactly was he going to do that?

I heard the footsteps grow closer until they stopped right outside the door. I raised my caduceus, getting ready to bust out the door if it was opened.

"Hermes?" Apollo called.

I froze.

"Oh, he's not here. Well, that's too bad, since I had something to give to him."

Wait, _what?_

"Now what am I supposed to do with these nice, juicy RATS?"

I saw George perk up at the mention of rats. Oh no.

"George, don't! He's trying to bribe you!" I whispered harshly.

Outside, it sounded like Apollo was having fun.

"Yum, these rats are so delicious! They're so big and perfect for snacks! Especially for snakes…"

George started trembling, and I knew what was going to happen next.

"It's such a shame that Hermes isn't here. Especially since I brought a lifetime's supply of these amazing rats for George…"

That did it. George wriggled his way out of my arms and quickly slithered toward the door, dragging my caduceus (and Martha) behind him. My symbol of power was about to be slammed into the door!

"George, NO!" I screamed, diving for the caduceus.

Just before George reached the door, it swung open, revealing a satisfied Apollo.

"I knew you were in here! I was ringing the doorbell forever! Why didn't you show up?" he said.

"I just wanted some peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask?" I said, looking sternly at George.

"Uh-huh, so you hid in a closet…" Apollo said with a smug smile.

"Well, give me a break! ShadowMaster is already giving me a hard time here!"

Apollo's face paled.

"Oh gods. I was afraid of that…" he said.

"What?" I demanded.

"ShadowMaster! That's what I came to ask you about! Well, at least we know it isn't a mindless prankster like you…"

"Hey!"

"No, I'm serious. Many of us have been targeted by ShadowMaster! Well, not as severely as you, but still, we have no idea who he is or why he's doing this!"

"Wait," I began. "So it happened to you too?"

Apollo nodded.

"Yeah. And he even targeted your forum! But I don't think you saw it, did you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, he mentioned the Big Three's oath, so he must be one of us!" Apollo said.

"But who would do something so mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. Arty and I are trying to get clues, but so far we haven't gotten anywhere," he said miserably.

"At least you know who it's not! That's a start, right?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Apollo said.

I sighed and we both stood there quietly.

"Well, I better get going," Apollo said. "We still have so much work to do!"

"Good luck," I said.

Apollo nodded and slipped out the door. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes, thinking about ShadowMaster. Just then, I heard a ping sound from my laptop, then another, then another! I guess I'm in for a rather _fun_ evening…


	14. Oh, Brother!

**A/N: Hey guys! WE REACHED 200 REVIEWS! WOOHOO! :D Thank you guys sooooo much for your support! And to my anonymous guest named "Person": you would never believe how much I freaked out when I went to moderate reviews and saw the huge amount you had left! THANKS SO MUCH! :D :D :D**

** Anyway, I know this chapter is REALLY short... sorry it wasn't as long as some of my others! By the way, HAPPY LAME DUCK DAY! (FEB 6) I don't get it... do you? :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ZEUS'S POV**

"How dare he!" I growled as I read the words over and over.

_**Why Zeus Stinks and Should Give His Crown to Poseidon**_

Look at that, my own brother was rebelling against me. ME! And his reasons are all made up!

* * *

_**Zeus is too bossy. **_

_**Zeus doesn't have any good looks. At all.**_

_**Zeus's son is nowhere near as cool as Poseidon's son.**_

_**Zeus is old. Like, REALLY old.**_

_**Zeus married his own sister. Ew.**_

_**Tridents are cooler than lightning bolts. **_

_**Mortals can't fly, but lots of them like swimming. Meaning they like Poseidon better than Zeus.**_

_**Poseidon's son saved Olympus.**_

_**He did so because Poseidon helped the other Olympians.**_

_**Poseidon rocks. End of story.**_

* * *

I disagree with every one of these, especially number 4. Believe it or not, Poseidon is older than me! However, I do agree with this one person who left a review:

_**ShadowMaster: **__I think we can all agree that Poseidon is not cool. Or awesome. And he doesn't rock. But then again, neither does Zeus. _

Well, I agree with him about everything except that last comment. You tell him, ShadowMaster! Hmm… that gives me an idea!

I opened the Document Manager and started typing:

* * *

_**Why Zeus is Awesome and Poseidon is Not**_

_**Zeus is WAY younger than Poseidon.**_

_**Zeus didn't get eaten by his own dad, unlike some people.**_

_**Zeus is a hundred times more powerful than Poseidon.**_

_**Poseidon has no respect for Zeus's daughter.**_

_**Poseidon is a stinky-face.**_

_**Poseidon's son is scared of Zeus. Lame!**_

_**How on Olympus is Poseidon the father of all Cyclopes? Or horses?**_

_**Poseidon almost blasted his own son just because he sat on his throne.**_

_**Zeus is the best god ever. End of story.**_

* * *

Ha! Take _that_, brother!

I published my story, and smiled when I had already gotten 3 reviews 5 minutes later.

_**SeaLord:**__ Ha-ha, very funny. Brother, you and I both know that I am better than you._

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ You too? Father, you are acting as immature as Apollo! No offense, of course…_

_**ShadowMaster:**__ Wow. Just… wow. This is so pathetic. Why don't you people just get that Zeus and Poseidon are equally as annoying? No one is better than the other, because they are both equally arrogant, irritating, and mindless gods! _

Okay, that's it. ShadowMaster is going DOWN! But who would say something so harsh to the king of all gods? Certainly it can't be my brother; he already has an account! Who else would dare to call me a "mindless god"?

I gasped when a sudden realization came to me. I have more than one brother…


	15. Spotlight on: SHADOWMASTER

**A/N: Well, this chapter may throw a new twist in the story for some of you... :) I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**MrPrankster: Okay, this spotlight is going to be different from those in the past. Everyone, feel free to release your thoughts on ShadowMaster!**

* * *

**SexyLady:** Shadow who?

**MasterCraftsman:** I have no idea.

**SkyLord:** HADES! IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?!

**GrimCreeper:** I don't even know what a ShadowMaster is!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** Of course you do! Because it was YOU!

**GrimCreeper:** What are you talking about?! What is a ShadowMaster?!

**SkyLord:** You mean… you don't know?

**GrimCreeper:** I honestly have no clue what you are talking about. I swear on the Styx!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** Then if it wasn't you… who was it?

**SeaLord:** IT WAS ZEUS!

**SkyLord:** In case you haven't noticed, ShadowMaster targeted my story too.

**SeaLord:** But you could have created a fake account and targeted your own story to make it look like it wasn't you!

**WiseOwl:** *facepalm* Great. You just gave ShadowMaster another idea.

**SeaLord:** Wait… Y-you LIKED my idea! You agreed that it was GENIUS!

**WiseOwl:** More obvious than genius, actually.

**SeaLord:** ATHENA AGREED WITH ME!

**SexyLady:** Aww, you care about her opinion! You must be in love with her!

**WiseOwl:** Aphrodite… I think it's already established that I am most certainly NOT in love with Kelp Head.

**SexyLady:** Sure you aren't… *giggle*

**WiseOwl:** We. Are. NOT. In. Love!

**SilverMoonlight:** Aphrodite, just listen for once, will you?

**SeaLord:** PLEASE?!

**SexyLady:** That depends…

**WiseOwl:** (Oh goddess Nemesis, I pray to you for good ideas of ways to rip her head off!)

**SexyLady:** Hey! That isn't very nice… :(

**ToughGuy:** I agree, but it's a great idea!

**SexyLady:** I thought we had something special between us!

**ToughGuy:** Hehe. I mean, it's a great idea to do to anyone else but you. Or me.

**MrPrankster:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're all made up now! Are we done?

**FlamingHotSunGod:** WE FIGHT WE BREAK UP, WE KISS WE MAKE UP!

**SilverMoonlight:** What?

**FlamingHotSunGod:** YOU'RE HOT AND YOU'RE COLD, YOU'RE YES AND YOU'RE NO!

**SilverMoonlight:** I'm confused.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK! COME ON LET YOUR COLORS BURST!

**SilverMoonlight:** Apollo, are you trying to _flirt_ with me?!

**FlamingHotSunGod:** What?! NO! I'm just quoting some amazing songs.

**SilverMoonlight:** Good.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** Oh, you approve? In that case… KISS ME, K-K-KISS ME! PROTECT ME WITH YOUR LOVE AND FILL ME WITH YOUR POISON!

**SilverMoonlight: **Just kill me already.

**WiseOwl: **Um, we can't do that… you're kind of immortal.

**SilverMoonlight: **Yes, I DEFINITELY did not know that, Athena.

**WiseOwl: **You didn't?! What happened to your brain?! Someone get her to a doctor!

**FlamingHotSunGod: **God of medicine at your service!

**SilverMoonlight: **UGH! Apollo, your services are not needed. Athena, you're really not getting this sarcasm thing, are you?

**WiseOwl: **What exactly is this "sarcasm" that you speak of?

**SilverMoonlight: **It's when you say the opposite of what you actually mean.

**WiseOwl: **Ohhhh! Like this, then: Poseidon, I love you so much! You are so handsome and kind and you are definitely smarter than me! You are amazing!

**SexyLady:** I KNEW IT! SQUEEEEEEAL!

**SeaLord:** Why, thank you, Athena! I must say, I am rather attractive… ;)

**WiseOwl:** _Artemis… _

**SilverMoonlight:** You guys will never get it, will you?

**SkyLord:** I know how to use sarcasm! Hera, you are such a beautiful and amazing woman! You are the best wife I could ever ask for, and I never feel like zapping you with a thousand lightning bolts at the same time! You are the best!

**MrPrankster:** Great. Just great.

**SkyQueen:** What did you just say?!

**SkyLord:** *gulp* I love you, dear?

**SkyQueen:** You better.

**MrPrankster:** All righty then! Why don't we switch this topic back to something more relevant… like ShadowMaster!

**WiseOwl:** WHO THE HADES IS HE?!

**GrimCreeper:** Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if my name were not used as slang.

**WiseOwl:** WHO THE ZEUS IS HE?!

**MrPrankster:** Well, since he's too cowardly to show himself, I guess we'll just have to wait and see…


	16. A Visit From An Old Relative

**PERCY'S POV**

"Yah!" Annabeth shouted as she slashed her sword at me.

I ducked and rolled on the floor, using Riptide to block her blows. We were in the middle of swordfighting, and I'm kinda embarrassed to say that Annabeth was kicking my butt. Big time.

"Is that all you got?" I said.

"Seaweed Brain, we just started."

She _had_ to bring that up, didn't she?

I stepped back as Annabeth prepared to whip her sword around, when suddenly a blinding flash of light appeared in the sky, causing both of us to pause.

"What the Hades?" Annabeth mumbled as she squinted to make out the source of the light.

I, however, took this as an opportunity, and used all my force to tackle Annabeth to the floor, pinning her arms and legs down.

"Ha! Who's helpless now?" I said as I sat on her.

Annabeth scoffed.

"That didn't count. We were in a time-out!"

"You never said so! Besides, you totally didn't see that one coming."

"Seaweed Brain, you are so-"

Her words were cut off by another bright flash of light. The sky above us opened up, and Zeus floated down on a thundercloud.

Annabeth gasped.

"L-Lord Zeus!" she stammered.

She knelt on the floor and pulled me down forcefully, shooting me a look that said, _"Kneel or there will be consequences!"_

Zeus nodded and motioned for us to stand.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to speak with you all," Zeus said.

Annabeth let out a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?" she asked shakily.

"I suppose you could say that," Zeus said. "I need to ask you some questions."

"The entire camp?" I asked.

"Yes," Zeus replied.

Oh gods. If the most powerful god on Olympus needed to speak with the entire camp, then something must be up. And it can't be good.

"I will make the announcement," Zeus said.

He proudly strolled to the camp grounds, Annabeth and I at his heels. Campers everywhere gasped at his presence, and I could tell they were just as nervous as I was.

"HALF-BLOODS, FALL IN!" Zeus boomed.

Campers came from every direction, streaming out of the cabins one after another. They all kneeled politely at the sight of Zeus, who wore a serious expression.

"You may rise," Zeus said.

We got up, and Zeus immediately started shooting us questions.

"Has anybody here heard of ShadowMaster? Speak up at once, or else!" he said angrily.

Murmers of confusion flooded the camp grounds.

"ShadowMaster? What's that?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know," she said.

Zeus didn't look impressed.

"Anybody? I demand you tell me if you have any news of ShadowMaster!"

Again, nobody looked like they had any idea about what Zeus was talking about.

"Okay, let's try again," Zeus said. "Who here has a FanFiction account?"

Some reluctant hands went up, including most of the Athena cabin, Annabeth, and me.

Zeus scanned us, then narrowed his eyes when he saw my hand up.

"Perseus," he snarled.

Uh-oh.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"I'm going to keep my eye on you, whether your father's claim of your innocence is accurate or not," Zeus said sternly.

"What do you mean? He didn't do anything!" Annabeth protested.

"That may or may not be true," Zeus said.

Well, I don't remember doing anything that had any possibility of upsetting the gods… had I accidentally done something offensive?

"What did I do?" I asked, trying my best not to anger Zeus even further.

"It's not what you did, but what a certain individual did," Zeus said, harshly examining every face. "Some person thought they could just go around flaming our stories left and right!"

I gasped, my jaw dropping.

"You have a FanFiction account?" I asked in disbelief.

Zeus's eyes widened.

"Styx," he cursed, slapping his forehead.

I get the feeling we weren't supposed to know that…

"Wait," Annabeth said. "So if you have an account, that means… Mother!"

Annabeth groaned, as if she knew that Athena publishing her writing online at a mortal site would result in trouble.

"And my dad," I added. "Does he have one too?"

Zeus hesitated, then nodded.

"Well, might as well tell you everything. Yes, he has one. So does everyone else at Olympus."

"And how did that work out?" I asked, though I knew that this might just annoy him further.

Annabeth shot me a look of disgust, but Zeus just sighed.

"You should have seen Artemis's reaction to Pertemis," he said, shuddering.

_Pertemis?_ Wait… Percy + Artemis. Me and a goddess. A _virgin_ goddess. Me. With her.

"P-Pertemis… me in love with _her_? But, why would- I mean, she's- wait, _what?!_" I stammered.

"You did NOT even think about being in a relationship with Lady Artemis. Tell me you didn't," Annabeth said, looking horrified.

"I didn't. Trust me!"

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief, and Zeus continued talking.

"You think that's bad? Ha, Athena's reaction to Pothena was far worse!"

"POTHENA?!" Annabeth and I simultaneously screamed.

Okay, this is just getting strange. Me and Annabeth? That's okay. But our _parents_ in a relationship? That's just wrong on so many levels.

Zeus looked annoyed at himself.

"Well, the odds aren't that ba-"

"NO!" Annabeth and I interrupted.

"Fine, suit yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

Zeus disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving me and the other campers confused.

"So our parents have FanFiction accounts? That's new…" Annabeth said.

"Wait!" I gasped. "But now they can see what we said about them!"

Annabeth's face drained of color.

"Styx! We'd better go make some changes, then…" she said.

We scrambled to our cabins and whipped open our laptops. Oh, why did this type of thing always have to happen to me?


	17. Oh No She Di-int!

**A/N: Hey again! So, thanks again to all my reviewers! I feel sooooo loved! My MEGA-SUPER-ULTIMATE GOAL? 300! Anyway, all my reviewers get a virtual cookie:**

**(::)**

**There! Consider it a TOOTHACHE DAY gift! (FEB 9) Wow, that actually (sort of) made sense... huh. **

**So this chapter is kinda short, but I'm probably not done updating for the day! Enjoy! I don't own any references!**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**APHRODITE'S POV**

Okay, so there's good news and bad news. The good news is that I have written the PERFECT story for FanFiction; it's what the site _needs_! The bad news? Well, let's just say that some people disagree…

I don't get it! I even made the summary sound really interesting! How could people not like it?

_**Title: Fluffy Fluffy FLUFF!**_

_**Summary: This story talks about almost every single PJO couple! Includes demigods with demigods, gods with gods, and demigods with gods! ROMANCE ENSURED!**_

You see? Just the summary makes the story sound amazing! They didn't need to be so harsh about it…

* * *

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ I want to punch something right now._

_**WiseOwl:**__ For the last time, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH POSEIDON! There is no Pothena! _

_**SeaLord:**__ Did you seriously pair me up with my own son?! Perseidon?! REALLY?! _

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:**__ THERE IS NO HADETER! _

_**MrPrankster:**__ Well, at least I wasn't that offended. But still, I would prefer it if Travis and Connor, my TWIN SONS, weren't a couple. You can see how that would be wrong, right?_

_**FlamingHotSunGod:**__ Me with Arty? Um, Aph, we are TWINS. As in, SIBLINGS. So it is NOT going to happen. Well, at least not before Arty totally destroys me._

_**SilverMoonlight:**__ For once, I agree with Apollo. And don't call me Arty!_

_**SkyLord:**__ Me. With Poseidon. With that, that… THING! ZEUSEIDON?! HAVE YOU NO BRAIN?!_

_**SeaLord:**__ Whoa, whoa, wait. Zeuseidon? ZEUSEIDON?! _

_**GrimCreeper:**__ Haha, Zeuseidon! *dies of laughter*_

_**SkyQueen:**__ At least you paired Zeus up with me. I'm satisfied._

_**ToughGuy:**__ Clarisse and Percy? My daughter, with my mortal enemy? Oh no she di-int!_

_**ShadowMaster:**__ I like it. Especially the Zeuseidon pairing. Two immortal brothers who have never stopped fighting would make the PERFECT couple! Congratulations! Although I would prefer it if Aphrodite wasn't paired up with anybody. I mean, who can stay with someone who is such a cheat?_

_**MasterCraftsman: **__Yeah! You tell her!_

* * *

Excuse me, ShadowMaster and Hephaestus, but I am NOT a cheat! Well, not as big a cheat as Zeus. And who the Hades is ShadowMaster? The name sounds familiar… Wait a second. Wasn't that the guy Hermes mentioned in his latest forum post? Yes, I think it is!

So apparently almost everyone else was targeted by him? Wow, this guy really doesn't know who he's messing with. I mean, 12 immortal gods? That's just insane.

But who could it be? I hope we find out soon, or they are going to be in serious trouble…


	18. Spotlight on: APOLLO

**MrPrankster: Well… since last time's spotlight didn't work out so well, let's get back into the swing of things. This week's spotlight is… APOLLO!**

* * *

**FlamingHotSunGod:** WOOO! I'm the spotlight! Come on, everyone! Shower me with your adoration!

**SilverMoonlight:** Calm down, brother. We're supposed to release our honest feelings. So I will: Apollo, you are the most annoying being I have ever come across. You are the extreme opposite of me; you are a BOY, you are a huge flirt, and you are a boy. I don't like you.

**WiseOwl:** You said "boy" twice. But I agree.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** Ouch.

**MrPrankster:** Well, he is really good at pranking people…

**FlamingHotSunGod:** That's what I'm talking about! God of coolness, baby!

**SkyLord:** Um, I'm the god of coolness.

**SeaLord:** No, I am!

**GrimCreeper**: Apollo, you are the god of the sun. The sun isn't _cool_.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Hmm, you're right… it's HOT! God of hotness, baby! Oh, YES! Hot stuff, coming through!

**HotStuff**: I'm hot stuff! ME! I am!

**MasterCraftsman**: Wait… Leo?

**HotStuff**: Yeah, Duh! TEAM LEO!

**JewelMagnet**: Oh, not again!

**SeaweedBrain**: TEAM PERCY!

**HotStuff**: There is no Team Percy!

**SeaweedBrain**: There is now!

**SilverMoonlight**: Whoa, whoa. But they're… How…?

**WineDude**: Okay, who let the brats in?

**ToughGuy**: Um, sorry?

**SilverMoonlight**: Great. Just perfect. We're going to have a real party now!

**PartyPony1**: PARTY?! WHERE?!

**PartyPony2**: PARTY! WOOOOOOO!

**PartyPony3**: PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY! YAAAAAAY!

**Echo**: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!

**WiseOwl**: UGH! There is no party! Everyone go away!

**SilverMoonlight**: _Ares… _What have you _done?_

**ToughGuy**: Hey, don't blame me! Besides, it will be fun! Mortals always liven things up!

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Wait, weren't we supposed to be talking about me?

**SilverMoonlight**: Yes. Mortals, feel free to be as honest as possible about Apollo.

**SeaweedBrain**: He's weird.

**WiseGirl**: And irresponsible.

**SeaweedBrain**: And dangerous.

**WiseGirl**: And irresponsible.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: And AWESOME!

**WiseGirl**: No.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Why not? And I'm not irresponsible, weird, or dangerous!

**SeaweedBrain**: Says the guy who let Thalia drive his sun chariot. We almost died!

**DeathBoy**: Yeah, didn't you know she was afraid of heights? You are the god of prophecy.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Well…

**SeaweedBrain**: And you also disguised yourself as a hobo! Ew!

**FlamingHotSunGod**: That was because I was trying to save Arty!

**SilverMoonlight**: I can assure you that I was perfectly capable of protecting myself on my own.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Yeah, yeah…

**WiseGirl**: And then there's the issue of the haikus.

**JewelMagnet**: What's that supposed to mean?

**HotStuff**: I don't want to know.

**JasonsGirl**: Me neither…

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Well, I feel loved. Wait! I have a haiku about that!

**SilverMoonlight**: EVERYONE RUN!

**FlamingHotSunGod**:

Artemis is mean

So are all the demigods

ShadowMaster, help!

**WiseOwl**: Why did I just read that?

**ToughGuy**: MY EYES! THEY BUUUUUUURN!

**SeaweedBrain**: ShadowMaster? You mean the person who's been flaming you guys?

**WiseOwl**: How did you know about that?

**SeaLord**: Zeus…. did you? I told you not to! You did, didn't you?

**SkyLord**: I had to see for myself!

**SeaLord**: Well, now what?

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: We wait and see who ShadowMaster is.

**SeaLord**: Yes! But what next?

**GrimCreeper**: We make him suffer.

**SeaLord**: Right! Then?

**SexyLady**: We spread love around the world!

**SeaLord**: Exactly! Wait, _what? _NO! We punish him so bad he'll never target us again!

**ToughGuy**: YAY!

**WiseOwl**: All right… so the wait begins.


	19. Spotlight on: APHRODITE

**A/N: Well, this is more of a totally random filler chapter than anything else! It has absolutely nothing to do with ShadowMaster! Why? I got bored. :)**

**Anyway, I wasn't planning on having 2 spotlights back to back, but I had a lot of requests, so yeah. HAPPY UMBRELLA DAY! (FEB 10) Well, that really doesn't apply to where I live, since we currently have 5 inches of snow. How's the weather where you live? :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**MrPrankster: You know the rules! Everyone, please release your thoughts on… APHRODITE!**

* * *

**SexyLady:** Yay!

**MasterCraftsman:** Finally! Aphrodite, you cheaty cheaty CHEATER! I'll bet you have more boyfriends than anyone else in the world! Know why? Because you are a CHEAT! A lying, snobby, bratty CHEAT! I hate you.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND LIKE A GIRL CHANGES CLOTHES!

**MasterCraftsman:** Yes, exactly! Thank you, Apollo!

**FlamingHotSunGod:** Well actually, I was just quoting another song. But you are very welcome.

**GrimCreeper:** Wow, Hephaestus. Just… wow.

**MasterCraftsman:** What? Do you have anything good to say about her?

**GrimCreeper:** She's pretty. That's it.

**WiseOwl:** Well, Aphrodite can be a bit lightheaded at times.

**MasterCraftsman:** A _bit_? A _BIT_?! The woman doesn't even use her brain! I don't even know if she has one!

**JasonsGirl:** You know you're talking about my mom, right?

**MasterCraftsman:** She also happens to be my WIFE.

**SparkyBolt:** And she also happens to be Piper's MOM.

**SexyLady:** And she also happens to be ME! Yay!

**ToughGuy:** YAAAAAAY!

**Echo:** YAAAAAAY!

**SexyLady:** YAY ME!

**MrPrankster:** …What just happened?

**SeaLord:** I have no idea.

**SilverMoonlight:** Aphrodite and I are exact opposites. She's the goddess of love, and I vowed to never fall in love. And all she ever does is go around messing with relationships left and right. I mean, I couldn't care less, but it's still wrong.

**SexyLady:** What's wrong with messing with love?

**MrPrankster:** Well, for starters, you wrote a fanfic that included Travis and Connor being a couple.

**PranksRFun:** Wait… _what?_

**PranksRFun2:** Whoa. Whoa. WHOA. Too far. That's too far.

**WiseOwl:** You think that's bad? Then you've never heard of Percabeth. I honestly still don't approve of Annabeth and Percy being a couple, but I really don't need to have their relationship being rubbed in my face every second of every day.

**WiseGirl:** MOM! How could you?!

**WiseOwl:** What? I speak the truth. I don't like Poseidon's son.

**WiseGirl:** MOOOOOM! He can see this!

**WiseOwl:** Really? Great. Percy, you treat my daughter with care and respect or ELSE! You know I don't like you, child.

**WiseGirl:** I am going to repeatedly bang my head against a wall now.

**SeaLord**: What about Pothena?

**WiseOwl**: I think it would be wise if we avoid that topic altogether.

**SkyLord**: At least that's not as bad as Zeuseidon!

**SeaweedBrain**: Wait… WHAT?!

**PineconeFace**: No. This isn't happening. PLEASE tell me this isn't happening.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: PINECONE FACE?! LOLOLOLOLOLOL! XD

**PineconeFace**: Grrrrr…. You can thank Percy for that.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: THANKS PERCY! Gods, that made my day! :D

**SilverMoonlight**: Brother… do NOT laugh at my lieutenant. I forbid you.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Says who?

**SilverMoonlight**: Says your OLDER sister.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Mmkay. Hey, guess what?

**SilverMoonlight**: What?

**FlamingHotSunGod**: CHICKEN BUTT!

**SilverMoonlight**: Honestly, sometimes I wonder how we're related.

**WiseOwl**: Excuse me, but chickens don't have "butts". They have tailfeathers.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: No, I'm pretty sure chickens have butts.

**WiseOwl**: Well, I'm pretty sure they don't.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: They do!

**WiseOwl**: They do not!

**SeaLord**: Athena's wrong! Wait, what are we talking about?

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Whether chickens have butts or not.

**SeaLord: **_What? _Okay…. I'm just going to leave this conversation now. Goodbye.

**MrPrankster**: How the Hades did we get from Aphrodite to the rear end of a chicken?!

**SkyLord**: Rear end of a chicken… hehe. Hehehe.

**SilverMoonlight**: *sighs* Men…

**MrPrankster**: Well, then. I think we would all agree that we've had enough of this topic for today… Until next time!

**FlamingHotSunGod**: *giggles* Chicken butt… *giggles again*

**WiseOwl**: We're done with that part.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Sure we are…


	20. A Mortal Speaks Out(And It Isn't Pretty)

**A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry I didn't get the chance to update yesterday; oh, the dreaded homework. But luckily, I have next week off, so yay! :) **

**Anyway, let's get down to business. In response to (the one and only) PercabethGluxa: I assure you that I do know who ShadowMaster is! I already have everything planned out, even how SM is going to reveal himself/herself. I'm just saving it until the right time... ;)**

**Okay, now that we have that taken care of, I want to wish you a HAPPY ABE LINCOLN'S BIRTHDAY AND PLUM PUDDING DAY! (FEB 12) I'm sure you are all going to enjoy tomorrow's holiday... teehee! **

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**POSEIDON'S POV**

My eyebrows rose as I read my latest email:

_**SeaweedBrain** has updated his story, "Everything You Need To Know About The Olympians"._

Percy wrote a story? The boy who can't stand reading actually wrote a story? Now this was something I had to see with my own eyes.

I clicked on the link sent in the email and instantly became interested. It was rather amusing to see my son's views on us. Especially a certain goddess of wisdom:

_Athena is a really complicated subject. She is Annabeth's mom and all, but one second she wants to kill Percy and the next thing you know, she's giving Percy her support! It's really confusing. Athena would be a lot more awesome if she was like Poseidon. Poseidon is definitely cooler. A lot cooler._

Ha! Take that, Athena! My own son thinks I am better than you! Ooh, what's this about Zeus?

_Zeus is extremely harsh. He always wants to destroy Percy, even if he recovered the Master Bolt and saved Olympus. And was offered immortality. But does Zeus ever thank him properly? Nooooo! He just wants him to die! Zeus STINKS!_

Haha. Hahaha. I laugh at you, brother. Wait, now _this_ looks interesting…

_Dionysus is a slob. A careless, whiny slob. He can't even remember Percy's or Annabeth's name, even if he has known them for 4 (or 8, in Annabeth's case) years! I mean, Percy Jackson. It isn't even that hard! And Annabeth Chase? Just as easy! If only he would lay off the Diet Coke for a few years… or eternity. Whichever comes later._

I couldn't have put it better myself! Hmm, what's next? Oh, this can't possibly be good…

_Ares and Percy are mortal enemies. Well, immortal/mortal enemies. Ares wants to beat Percy to a pulp every time he sees him, and for no reason! After all, Percy saved Olympus. He's a freaking HERO. Nuff said._

Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea… and it looks like Ares agrees with me.

* * *

_**ToughGuy: **__JACKSON, YOU LITTLE PUNK! I'M SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS! _

_**GrimCreeper: **__Woo! You tell Zeus! I'm liking you more and more, kid!_

_**SkyQueen: **__I agree with Hades! ZEUS STINKS!_

_**WiseOwl: **__Poseidon. I will not tolerate your SPAWN writing this rubbish about me! You are most certainly NOT cooler than me! Your son better watch his words if he doesn't want to suffer the wrath of Athena. Trust me, he doesn't want that._

_**WineDude: **__I will drink my Diet Coke for as long as I live! And that's for all of eternity! Come here, my precious! *pops open another can of Diet Coke*_

_**SkyLord: **__PERSEUS JACKSON! I am the king of the gods. It would not be a wise decision to openly criticize me (and this goes for Hades and Hera too.) Just saying._

* * *

Oh, Percy… should I be feeling proud or should I hide before Ares and Athena can get to me? Eh, I'll stick with being proud. My son is a hero, after all. And besides, he _does _have the right to say what he wants. Ever heard of the 1st Amendment, Athena? Probably not, because I'm too good for you. I _am _the father of a legendary hero.

That is, a legendary hero that deserves a reward for his brilliant writing…

* * *

**End Note: Well, that was really short... :P So sorry if you expected more! Review please!**


	21. May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor!

**A/N: Hey! I have a real quick announcement to make: TheColorsOfTheRainbow is making a fanfiction just like this one, and it's pretty cool so far! So be sure to check it out!**

**And HAPPY GET A DIFFERENT NAME DAY! (FEB 13) Today, you may refer to me as whatever you like. I prefer something along the lines of "Cool" and "Awesome". Just a suggestion. :) I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Peace out, **

**~silentwolf111 (or whatever you want to call me.)**

* * *

**DEMETER'S POV**

"Mother, are you sure this is a good idea?" Persephone asked cautiously.

"Of course!" I said cheerfully.

I was helping her create a FanFiction account, but she was still very reluctant in the decision. But what's not to like? The website is educational, creative, and is filled with stories that ridicule Hades! I will not mention Hadeter. Hadeter is out of the question.

"Trust me, you'll love it. Send me a PM right away!" I said, bouncing out of the room.

I went back to my own palace and whipped open my laptop, anxiously awaiting Persephone's PM. I wonder what she is going to pick for a username! _CerealIsGood?_ Perhaps _IHateHades_… both are equally perfect! Oh, that must be it!

I clicked on the PM immediately after it came up.

_**DeathQueen:**__ Hello, mother. This had better be a good idea, since both Hermes and Apollo instantly befriended me. If they try to use me for another one of their scams, I swear, I will make them eat cereal for the rest of their lives._

Well, dear, that's very nice. At least you care about cere- whoa, wait a minute. _DeathQueen? _DEATHQUEEN?!

DeathQueen. My daughter named her username after _him_. That depressing _thing_. HIM. Why on Olympus would she name her account DeathQueen?!

* * *

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs: **__That's nice, dear. Now, WHY DID YOU NAME YOUR ACCOUNT DEATHQUEEN?!_

_**DeathQueen:** Well, I decided to do what a good wife should and honor my husband. Why did Hera name her account SkyQueen (she just befriended me too)?_

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** She likes her husband! YOU DON'T LIKE YOURS! _

_**DeathQueen:** Hera likes Zeus? As if. And _you_ don't like my husband. _

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** You got that right! I suggest you change your dreadful name right away!_

_**DeathQueen:** Mother, my name is fine. Now, yours on the other hand- wow._

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** I'll have you know that my username applies to the whole world. Everyone is cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs! Especially me!_

_**DeathQueen:** 'Cuckoo' is right…_

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** Well, at least it's not something as lame as ShadowMaster!_

_**DeathQueen:** Shadow who?_

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** Oh, you'll see soon. Well, hopefully not…_

* * *

I stopped PMing her and decided to go browse instead. I clicked on the "Books" category and noticed something I hadn't before. _Hunger Games_. What could that possibly be? Well, from the looks of it, probably something involving food. Maybe cereal!

I instantly clicked on the "Hunger Games" button and found myself curiously reading through every summary. Well, that's peculiar. These stories involve food, but the main character is named after a type of plant? They should have named her "Froot Loops" or "Apple Jacks". Better yet, "Not Hades"!

I clicked on one of the stories and started reading. It talked about something called a Reaping and volunteering, then moved on to describe some type of weapons training. Oh, good! These must be demigods at Camp, then!

I kept reading, but suddenly stopped when I read the words "fight to the death". Now why would little children fight to the death over something like cereal? Food is important, but do people really have to die for it? And why is the story called the "Hunger Games" if it doesn't focus on food? That's just odd.

Humph. I don't like this story. First, it doesn't involve cereal. Second, it focuses on death. Meaning, Death Brat gets a bunch of extra mortals for his realm. And for what price? Absolutely nothing. That just isn't fair!

Oh, well. At least I'm not the author of that strange story. Suzanne Collins, eh? Well, the mortals sure aren't going to like that story, that's for sure. And it definitely won't turn into a hit movie, either. Let alone a book series that everyone absolutely loves! Heh, good luck, "Hunger Games". And may the odds be ever in your favor! (Or not. I prefer if the odds are not in your favor.)

* * *

**End Note: Well, did you like it? Reviews are appreciated! Oh, and I forgot to tell you: I have a new poll up on my profile, so feel free to check it out! :)**


	22. Spotlight on: ARTEMIS

**A/N: Hey guys! So, break finally started! Yay! No more school for a week! :D**

**While we're celebrating, I want to wish you all a HAPPY CANDLEMAS, NATIONAL GUMDROP DAY, AND SINGLES AWARENESS DAY! (FEB 15) And happy belated Valentine's Day!**

**Anyway... I've decided to make these spotlights a little side-story type thing, with basically nothing about ShadowMaster. So yeah. :P**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**MrPrankster: You know the rules! This week's spotlight is… ARTEMIS! Oh, and I've done you all a favor and shut the mortals out of this one for fear of what Artemis will do to their puny bodies if they make her mad. You can thank me later.**

* * *

**SilverMoonlight:** Well, I know this is going to be good. And thank you, Hermes.

**SkyLord**: Artemis is one of the most levelheaded goddesses I've ever come across. I'm proud to call her my daughter.

**WiseOwl**: And I'm proud to call her my half-sister.

**SkyLord**: And Apollo must be even prouder to call her his full-blooded sister! How lucky!

**FlamingHotSunGod**:

How do I say this?

Arty may be my twin sis

But she is no fun!

**SilverMoonlight**: Define your meaning of "fun".

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Me!

**SilverMoonlight**: Then I most certainly do not want to be considered "fun".

**MrPrankster**: Well, I agree that you need to lighten up a bit.

**ToughGuy**: Yeah! Have some real fun, for a change!

**WiseOwl**: And what would you consider as fun?

**ToughGuy**: Beat. Up. Jackson.

**WiseOwl**: No offense, but that's kind of lame.

**ToughGuy**: As opposed to reading dictionaries every night before bed?

**WiseOwl**: Like you even read at all.

**ToughGuy**: I do too read!

**WiseOwl**: Okay, then. What's your favorite book?

**ToughGuy**: Um, er…

**WiseOwl**: Ha. I knew it.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Well, I recently discovered a horrible book. It involves the death of children.

**GrimCreeper**: Teehee. Death. Teehee.

**WiseOwl**: Wha-?! There is no such thing as a "horrible" book! Just the idea is so preposterous, it makes me want to kill Poseidon!

**SkyLord**: You do know that isn't physically possible, right? I mean, I'm all for the idea, but I'm just pointing that out.

**SeaLord**: Well, I want to kill Zeus, but there's nothing I can do about it!

**GrimCreeper**: And I have always wanted to eliminate my brothers, but I too am helpless.

**MasterCraftsman**: I want to eliminate Aphrodite.

**SkyQueen**: I want to eliminate Zeus.

**LordOfTime**: I WANT TO ELIMINATE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**WiseOwl**: Not a bad idea. But first, you need to start with something smaller. Like Poseidon.

**MrPrankster**: Whoa, whoa! Guys! I really don't know how on Olympus we got from Artemis to eliminating other gods (which, by the way, isn't possible), but why don't we get back to the topic of Artemis before things start to get out of hand? Some of us can get a bit carried away with their enemies. Not pointing any fingers… *gestures to everybody*

**SexyLady**: I know how we got to this topic! First, Athena said that there isn't such thing as a horrible book, then she wanted to kill Poseidon, then everyone wanted to kill each other and here we are! Ducks go moo.

**MrPrankster**: That was meant to be a rhetorical question.

**WiseOwl**: And ducks don't go "moo". They go "quack".

**SilverMoonlight:** But it's nice to see that she has some care for nature.

**MrPrankster**: Yeah, yeah, Aphrodite is so caring. Back to Artemis now!

**SexyLady**: Well, she could use a makeover.

**SilverMoonlight**: NO. MORE. MAKEOVERS.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: I agree. Arty tried to kill me because of my idea! You remember what happened, right? **(A/N: From my last fic)**

**SexyLady**: What idea?

**FlamingHotSunGod**:

Don't you remember

The makeover video

Shown on Olympus?

**SkyLord**: Ohhhh, I remember that. That was funneh.

**SilverMoonlight**: No, it most certainly was not!

**SeaLord**: Actually, it kinda was.

**MrPrankster**: Sorry, Artemis, but I was entertained.

**SilverMoonlight**: Oh, so now you all like that I was humiliated in front of everyone?

**FlamingHotSunGod**: NO! I'm on your side!

**SilverMoonlight**: Aww. You're scared, aren't you?

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Um, no. I am _totally_ not scared. Just, uh… _cautious._

**SilverMoonlight**: Yeah. You're scared.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Hehe. Maybe a little…

**SilverMoonlight**: Good. I've done my job well.


	23. Yet Another Unexpected Visit

**A/N: Hello again! So, not much to say today... but HAPPY DO A GROUCH A FAVOR DAY! (FEB 16) Well, I don't know any grouches, so... yeah. :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

I tossed and turned in bed, having a wonderful dream for once in my life; the very first underwater kiss Annabeth and I had ever shared. I relived the cool feeling of the water as it surrounded me (that is, before I put an air bubble around us) and Annabeth's soft lips gently resting on mine as we happily enjoyed each other's company.

The peaceful moment ended when I woke up to repeated banging on the door. I groaned and rolled over in bed, too lazy to get up and answer the door. I closed my eyes, figuring the person knocking would probably go away. Hey, a guy needs his beauty sleep.

I heard the door creak open and someone walk in quietly, stopping briefly next to my bed. Show time! I started breathing heavily and let out a loud snore for dramatic effect. Surely they would go away now. After all, I-

_SPLASH!_

I screamed and sat up instantly, soaked to the bone with ice cold water. I wildly searched the room for the prankster and gasped when my eyes rested on none other than… Poseidon. Holding a large, empty bucket.

"D-dad? W-what was th-that f-for?" I spluttered, my teeth clattering away as I hugged my arms around my body.

He chuckled and grinned at me.

"Surprise! I thought I would pay my favorite son a visit," he said.

By dumping a bucket of icy water on me? Very funny.

"N-not cool," I said.

"Of course not," Poseidon said. "It was extremely cold!"

Dad cracked up at his own joke while I just sat there and stared at him awkwardly. Why did parents have to be so embarrassing?

"D-dad! Really, w-what are you d-doing here?"

"I had to tell you something."

Great. I'm probably in trouble again. Just what I needed to start off my day.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Son, I am extremely…"

I braced myself for the long lecture that was sure to follow.

"PROUD of you!"

Wait… _what?_

"Um, w-what did I d-do?" I questioned, still shivering thanks to Poseidon's thoughtful wake-up call.

"You voiced your opinions about us gods in your fanfiction!" Dad explained. "You weren't afraid to speak out, even if it did anger some others…"

Whoops.

"Um, t-thanks?"

"You are most welcome."

"So… is that it?"

Poseidon seemed to remember something, because his face lightened up instantly.

"Ah, not yet. You shall be rewarded for your brilliant piece of writing!"

"What kind of r-reward?"

"Why, anything you want!"

Anything I want… Well, what I want most right now is for my dad to go away!

"Hmm," I said. "I think it would be great if you never wake me up like that again. Does that count?"

Poseidon smiled slyly.

"Of course. Wish granted," he said with a grin.

"Thank you," I said.

"However," Poseidon continued. "I could always wake you up using different methods. That wasn't clarified in your request."

I smacked my forehead. Since when did my dad turn into Hermes? And since when was he so mean to me?

"Whatever," I said as Dad opened the door to leave.

"Until later, son," he said.

Dad slipped out the door, and I immediately heard surprised gasps from the other campers. What, they've never seen my dad at camp before? They're lucky.

"Ahem," a voice behind me said.

I turned around to find Annabeth standing in the doorway. She tilted her head to the side and eyed me cautiously, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Uh, why are you soaking wet?" she asked.

"My dad thought it would be funny if he dumped ice water on me."

Annabeth didn't look satisfied.

"No, I mean, why did you will yourself to get wet?"

"Oh…"

Wow. In my surprised state, I had actually forgotten that my dad was none other than the god of the seas himself.

I willed myself dry and looked at Annabeth.

"Well, that would have been useful information to have about 10 minutes ago," I said.

Annabeth snorted.

"It's not my fault that you forgot about your own powers, Seaweed Brain. And why was he in here anyway?"

"He wanted to reward me for being completely honest about the gods in my fanfiction."

Annabeth's face paled.

"Completely honest? Percy, are you out of your mind?! Oh, you must have made them mad!"

"Well, not all of them…"

She shot me a look.

"Gods," Annabeth said. "I wonder what they said!"

"Why don't we go look?" I suggested.

I got out of bed and walked with Annabeth to Cabin 6, where we opened Daedalus's laptop on Annabeth's bunk. I logged into FanFiction and pressed the review button next to my story.

"Well? What did they think?" Annabeth said.

"Ares wants to kill me, Hades and Hera like the fact that I made fun of Zeus-"

"You did _what?_"

"-Athena is really mad at both my dad and me, Hestia wants us to make peace, Mr. D is addicted to Diet Coke-"

"Well, duh. Tell me something I don't know."

"-And ShadowMaster likes that I wasn't afraid to tell the gods the honest truth about themselves because they need to know how lame they are. Oh, and Kronos wants us to die."

I paused after reading that last review, and Annabeth and I exchanged looks.

"ShadowMaster is really asking for it," Annabeth said. "He goes around targeting all the gods, and now us too? What could he possibly want?"

"I have no idea," I said.

"Again, tell me something I don't know."

I scoffed.

"Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Smart Aleck."

"Air head."

"ξέρουν όλα." _Know-it-all._

"Μπορείτε σαλιαρίζω όταν κοιμάστε." _You drool when you sleep._

This comment took me by surprise, and the next thing I knew, Annabeth and I were laughing uncontrollably. I pulled her in for a kiss, and she gladly leaned in.

When we were done, she looked up.

"Really, you do."

Is she ever going to let that go? Eh, I guess not. But then again, neither will I. They were the first words she had ever said to me, the words that had changed my life forever… and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**End Note: Ah, not my best work, but I think it's good enough for now. :) Review please!**


	24. If Anyone Asks, I Wasn't Here!

**A/N: Hey guys! Again, I really don't have that much to say, except for HAPPY RANDOM ACTS OF KINDNESS DAY! (FEB 17) Well, I updated. My work here is done. :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**APOLLO'S POV**

"Wake up!" Arty whispered as she gently shook me back and forth.

As if that's going to work. What can I say? I went to bed really late last night, so of course I don't want to get up right now. Good luck, Arty.

"Come on, you need to pull the sun up! Get up!" Arty said, shaking me a bit harder.

For the first time in my life, I want my little sister to just _go away_.

"GET UP!" Arty yelled.

I didn't move. I let out a loud (fake) snore, and this just seemed to make her more annoyed.

Arty then dragged the pillow out from beneath my head, but still I remained motionless. She scoffed, cursed under her breath, and tried again.

"Apollo," she sang sweetly. "There's a really pretty girl waiting outside! She wants to meet you!"

Nice try, but it's not going to work.

I could tell Arty was getting really frustrated. She shook me even harder, then tried slapping my face.

"Get. Up. NOW!" she screamed.

I snored again, and Arty let out an exasperated groan.

"You are extremely impossible," she said.

As if I didn't already know that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to sleep.

Arty stood there for a few seconds, then started whacking me with the pillow in her hands.

"Apollo!"

_WHACK!_

"Wake!"

_WHACK!_

"Up!"

_WHACK!_

I rolled over to face Arty.

"Apollo isn't here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep," I muttered.

I cracked open one eye and saw Arty clench her fists.

"Oh, for Zeus' sake, I swear-"

"BEEEEEEEEEP!"

"APOLLO! Would you just get up?!"

"No."

Arty took a deep breath and spoke again, trying not to burst with anger.

"Fine. Have it your way," she said.

She threw the pillow across the room, grabbed my legs, and pulled hard.

"WHOA!" I screamed as I was dragged off my bed and onto the floor. The _wooden_ floor. Meaning, it hurt. A LOT, even for the god of healing.

Arty stood over me and smiled.

"Good morning! Now go pull the sun up before I get Thalia to do it for you."

Ooooh. Definitely don't want that to happen again. Boy, I am not liking Artemis right now.

I stood up shakily, made a face at my sister, and walked out the door. I hopped into my sun chariot and turned the keys, yawning as I soared into the sky. Oh, I _have_ to get her back for this.

My thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream sounding below me.

"Who could that possibly be?" I said to myself as I stuck out my head and scanned the Earth for a place to park.

I settled on an open field full of flowers. That is, it _was_ full of flowers before I burned a circle in the middle of it. I got out of the chariot and followed the source of the scream, which turned out to be a rather familiar place.

I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Aphrodite? Are you all right?" I called.

No answer. Just another scream.

I rang the doorbell again and again, but she still didn't show up.

"Oh, for crying out loud, would you answer the door?" I cried.

Yet another scream.

Okay, that's it. I got ready to melt the door down, gripping the doorknob tightly. To my surprise, it turned easily. Oops. Well, how was I supposed to know she had left it unlocked?

I barged into the house and scanned the room for Aphrodite. I found her in the corner, hugging her knees with her eyes glued to her laptop screen.

"What happened?" I asked.

"AAAAAAAGHHHH!" she screeched, thrusting the laptop at me.

Yep. That explains soooo much.

I snatched the laptop from Aphrodite and looked at the screen. All it was was the review page of a fanfiction she wrote about herself.

"Um, Aph?" I said. "There's nothing wrong here."

Aphrodite stared at me and pointed at one of the reviews.

"SHADOWMASTER!" she cried. "H-he insulted my beauty!"

I smacked my forehead. She freaked out because some random person said she wasn't pretty. Wow. Just… wow.

"Aphrodite," I said calmly. "ShadowMaster has never seen you before. How would he know if you're pretty or not?"

Aphrodite looked at me and her eyes widened.

"He's watching my every move…" she said, her voice growing quieter with each word.

I sighed.

"I don't think he's a stalker. He would have better things to do."

"Like watch my every move!"

Oh my gods. Now I know how Arty felt this morning. Sorry, sis.

"He is not watching you. I promise!" I said.

"How would you know?"

I tried to think of something to tell her that would calm her down. But what do I say? Oh, I know…

"I'm the god of prophecy!" I declared. "The oracle has spoken through my mind! Don't fear, for the prophecy states that ShadowMaster is too busy!"

Aphrodite looked deep into my eyes.

"Doing what?"

"Um… watching Hermes!" I lied.

Aphrodite looked convinced, because she stopped shaking and stood up. This ShadowMaster dude is really asking for it. Targeting someone as sensitive as Aphrodite not one but twice? That's just plain cruel.

I continued to comfort Aphrodite when a thought suddenly occurred to me.

My eyes widened.

"Oh gods! I accidentally left the chariot's engine on!" I cried.

I ran out the door as fast as I could, leaving Aphrodite behind in her house.

I reached my sun chariot, and sure enough, the entire field had caught on fire.

Well, only one thing left to do.

I scrambled into the chariot and drove away as fast as I possibly could, hoping no one had seen me. If anyone asks, I wasn't here!

* * *

**End Note: Again, not my best work. I promise that the next chapter will be better!**


	25. Spotlight on: ATHENA

**MrPrankster: You know what to do! (And mortals, feel free to be as honest as possible.) Today's spotlight is on… ATHENA!**

* * *

**SeaweedBrain:** That woman scares me.

**WiseGirl**: Percy!

**SeaweedBrain**: What? He said to be as honest as possible.

**SeaLord**: That's right, he did. So here's my completely honest opinion. Athena SUCKS! She's such a know-it-all! She always goes around rubbing her so-called "smartness" in everyone's faces! It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends!

**WiseOwl**: POSEIDON! I do too have friends! And I am the goddess of wisdom! What do you mean, "so-called smartness"? I am plenty smarter than you'll ever be.

**SeaLord**: Oh yeah? Prove it.

**WiseOwl**: I don't need to. Just ask anyone.

**SeaLord**: Okay. Everyone, is Athena smarter than me?

**WiseGirl**: Yes.

**SilverMoonlight**: Of course.

**MrPrankster**: Yes.

**ToughGuy**: Definitely.

**FlamingHotSunGod**:

God of hotness says

Of course Athena is way

Smarter than SeaLord.

**GrimCreeper**: Yes.

**SeaweedBrain**: No.

**SkyLord**: Poseidon, everyone's smarter than you. Except for your son.

**SeaweedBrain**: Hey!

**SeaLord**: Grrrrr.

**SilverMoonlight**: Athena is very responsible. Unlike some brothers I know.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: I'm responsible!

**SilverMoonlight**: Says the guy who almost set an entire town on fire.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: WHAT?! How'd you find out about that?!

**SilverMoonlight**: Well, when every headline was "City Almost Torched" and every newspaper showed a picture of a field with a perfect black circle scorched in the middle, it was kind of obvious.

**SeaLord**: And you caused quite the fire, too. It took a lot of water to put that thing out!

**WeRFamily**: Fire? Fire is good.

**SilverMoonlight**: Not if it's in the hands of someone so irresponsible! Like a boy!

**MasterCraftsman**: Like the GOD of fire? The MALE god of fire?

**SeaweedBrain**: Like Leo?

**SkyQueen**: Yes. Just like Leo.

**HotStuff:** You guys talking about me again?

**WiseGirl**: No, we're talking about the other Leo.

**HotStuff**: I feel so loved.

**SeaweedBrain**: You know we're talking about how you can't be trusted with fire, right?

**HotStuff**: What? I can be trusted with fire. Here, watch this.

**WiseGirl**: We don't need a demonstra-

**HotStuff**: FLAME ON!

**SeaLord**: ?

**WiseOwl**: ?

**ToughGuy**: Was anything supposed to happen? Nothing happened. At least, not here.

**KatieKat**: LEEEEOOOOO!

**WiseGirl**: What did he do this time?

**KatieKat**: THE MANIAC SET THE ENTIRE DEMETER CABIN ON FIRE!

**LordOfTime**: Teehee. Pain. Teehee.

**HotStuff**: Hehe. Oops.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: You slimy, no-good… MALE!

**WineDude**: I couldn't agree more. That goes for every camper. The slimy and no-good part, that is.

**SeaLord**: Demeter, chill. I took care of it.

**KatieKat**: Yeah, thanks for that. We're now soaking wet.

**SeaweedBrain**: At least it's not ice water.

**WiseGirl**: Again, it's not my fault that you forgot about your own powers!

**SeaweedBrain**: Oh, my amazing powers. What would I do without them?

**KatieKat**: Well, we can't all be sons and daughters of Poseidon!

**SeaLord**: Alas, that's true. But you know you wanna. ;)

**WiseOwl**: Kelp Head, no one wants you as their father. Now, me, on the other hand: everyone wants me as a mother.

**SeaweedBrain**: Not me!

**WiseGirl**: _Excuse me?_

**SeaweedBrain**: Uh, I mean… I don't want to be related to Annabeth because then we wouldn't be able to date!

**SexyLady**: Awwwwww! How cute!

**WiseGirl**: Thank you.

**SexyLady**: You're welcome!

**WiseGirl**: Actually, that was aimed at Percy. But sure, whatever.

**MrPrankster**: Ahh, the joys of young love. Well, that's a wrap for today! Join us next time!


	26. Spotlight on: HADES

**A/N: WOOOOO! 100 FOLLOWERS! :D Thank you guys soooo much! You've been really supportive, and I couldn't have gotten this far without you! You guys are awesome! **

** Anyway... I was reading through my spotlights, trying to decide who's next... and I realized I had never done Hades! So here it is! :)**

**HAPPY NATIONAL BATTERY DAY AND PRESIDENT'S DAY! (FEB 18)**

**Okay, one last message: For those of you who were a bit confused in the last chapter, WeRFamily was Hestia. :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**MrPrankster: As usual, you know the rules! Today's spotlight is… HADES!**

* * *

**DeathBoy:** My dad's pretty cool. His powers are cool. Meaning, my powers are cool.

**WiseGirl**: Oh, stop bragging.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: HADES, YOU DEATH BRAT! I hate you! You kidnapped my precious daughter and made her stay in your depressing home full of depressing souls and depressing dead people! Every time I see a pomegranate, I want to just pick it up and throw it in your face! You should be punished by having to eat nothing but cereal for the rest of your life! Wait, that's not a punishment, that's a reward. You should be punished by having cereal taken out of your life completely! THAT'S HOW MUCH I HATE YOU.

**KatieKat**: Whoa, mom. Harsh.

**WiseOwl**: Wow, Demeter. You could easily write an essay on how much you hate him.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Yes, I most certainly could. Want to hear more?

**GrimCreeper**: NO! I've had to put up with this for the past several millennia! And by the way, I would be more than glad to have cereal taken out of my life completely.

**WiseOwl**: *facepalm*

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!

**GrimCreeper**: I. Do. NOT. Like. Cereal. Understood?

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Oh, I understand all right. Now, you little-

**WiseOwl**: Wait, Demeter! Remember, channel your anger into something more positive! Take deep breaths! Don't rant; it will spoil your positive attitude!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Yes, you're right. Deep breaths. Calm. Right.

**GrimCreeper**: As if that's going to help the little addict. I'm sorry, BIG addict. Ha, she must get nothing but cereal for her birthday each year. Lame!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Athena… may I?

**WiseOwl**: Gladly.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: YOU SLIMY LITTLE DEATH BRAT! I SWEAR, WHEN I COME OVER THERE, I'M GOING TO TAKE MY CEREAL AND FORCE IT INTO YOUR MOUTH UNTIL YOU HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH! THEN I'LL TAKE THE REST OF THE CEREAL AND THROW IT AT YOUR UGLY FACE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!

**DeathQueen**: MOTHER! Please don't!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Persephone, he needs to know!

**GrimCreeper**: I'll pass on that. I think I know more than enough.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: NO! You most certainly do NOT! When I get my hands on you, I'll-

**DeathQueen**: Mother! Calm down! PLEEEEASE!

**MrPrankster**: Okay, that's enough of that. Anyone else have anything they would like to share about Hades?

**JewelMagnet**: I have mixed feelings about him. I mean, he is my dad and all, but he was responsible for my curse. But that was mostly mom's fault. So… I don't really know what to say about him.

**SeaLord**: Well, he would make a better ruler than Zeus.

**SkyLord**: He is so much better than Poseidon.

**SeaLord**: No, because I am better than both you and Hades.

**SkyLord**: Nonsense! I am _so_ much better than you and Hades.

**SeaLord**: In your dreams. I am obviously superior to all.

**MrPrankster**: Guys! Stop fighting! Geez, this is even worse than Artemis and Apollo arguing over who's older.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Which, by the way, I am.

**SilverMoonlight**: Brother, I helped mother deliver you. I became the new goddess of childbirth. Therefore, I am older.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: You, the goddess of childbirth? A_ virgin_ goddess? HAHAHAHAHA! I'm older.

**SilverMoonlight**: No, I am.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: I am!

**MrPrankster**: I just had to open my mouth.

**SilverMoonlight**: Brother, I am older. Face it.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Oh yeah? Prove it.

**SilverMoonlight**: And how exactly am I supposed to do that?

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Ha, you can't. Which means I'm older.

**MrPrankster**: For Zeus's sake, just stop already! You are both TWINS! It really doesn't matter!

**SkyLord**: For my sake?

**MrPrankster**: Sorry. For _Hermes's_ sake, please stop fighting! Anything else you guys want to say?

**SexyLady**: Hades could use a makeover!

**WiseOwl**: In your opinion, everyone needs a makeover.

**SexyLady**: Everyone but meeeeeeee!

**SilverMoonlight: **And me.

**SeaweedBrain:** I could go without one, thanks.

**PineconeFace**: Same here. I will KILL anyone who tries to give me a makeover.

**JasonsGirl**: Ditto.

**SexyLady**: Aww, you guys are no fun. And Piper, you are my daughter! What do you mean, you don't want a makeover?

**JasonsGirl**: I don't like it. It's not my thing.

**SexyLady**: And what would your thing be?

**HotStuff**: SPARKY! Piper and Sparky, sitting in a tree-

**JasonsGirl**: LEO. SHUT. UP.

**HotStuff**: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**LordOfTime**: K-I-L-L-I-N-G? Sounds great!

**HotStuff**: They must be smooching up a storm!

**SeaweedBrain**: Feelin' the love!

**HotStuff**: Heck _yes._

**JasonsGirl**: You do not want me to come over there. You do NOT.

**HotStuff: **Well, maybe we do. I know Sparky wants you. ;)

**JasonsGirl: **Grrrrrrrrr.

**MrPrankster**: Why don't we stop here before this gets out of control? Hehe. Until next time!


	27. Santa the Stalker?

**A/N: Hey guys! I was browsing on FFN, and I discovered some _really_ weird pairings. So of course I had to incorporate them into this story! I swear, they actually exist; I didn't make them up! And I most definitely don't ship them! No offense to anyone who does, though I doubt there are any shippers...**

**Anyway... HAPPY NATIONAL CHOCOLATE MINT DAY! (FEB 19) **

**Well, I'm off to eat some mint chocolate chip ice cream! (Which is, by the way, my all-time favorite!) :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**HERMES'S POV**

My mouth opened and closed as I stared at the screen. No words could describe this feeling. In fact, it was a combination of feelings. Horror, confusion, dread; the list could go on forever.

I bet I know what you're thinking; _what are you talking about?_ I can assure you that I haven't gone insane. Just yet. Much unlike some people (*cough*MORTALS*cough*) who have written about a rather peculiar pairing, one so unlikely to happen that it wasn't even mentioned in Aphrodite's fanfiction:

_Hermes/Apollo._

What. The. HADES?! Are they out of their minds?! He is, and will ALWAYS be, nothing more than a best friend! I mean, come on! We're (sort of) directly related! Does "sons of Zeus" ring a bell?! Sheesh, people! Get a grip! It is not, and NEVER is, going to happen! What more do you need?!

Stupid mortals. What do they do, just go around pairing us up with every single god, male and female alike? The next thing you know, there's going to be a Hermes/Artemis pairing. Oh, look at that: said pairing has become rather _popular_ in the Hermes/Romance genre. My dear gods, what has this world come to?

Okay. I need a break from this.

I closed my laptop and lay down on my bed, trying my best not to think of the horrific pairings. I closed my eyes and sighed. For once, this was turning out to be a peaceful day; the sun was shining (looks like Apollo decided to get up early for a change…), the birds were singing, and George and Martha were unusually quiet. Perfect.

It was almost _too_ perfect… Olympus was never this quiet. I sat up in bed, expecting someone to burst through the door at any moment. Something just had to happen!

Of course, I was right. Not a second later, I heard the doorbell ring repeatedly.

"Coming!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and racing toward the door.

The doorbell kept ringing, so much that it made my head hurt.

"I said I'm coming," I yelled.

I reached the door just as it swung open, and Aphrodite rushed inside. Her face was extremely pale, and her hands were shaking furiously.

"What's the matter? What happened?" I demanded.

Aphrodite gulped and stared at me.

"Has he been watching?" she whispered.

"Who?" I said.

"Him!"

Uh-huh… I don't get it.

"Who is 'him'?" I said, frustrated.

"You know," Aphrodite began. "He sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"_Santa Claus?" _

Aphrodite groaned.

"No, silly! He lives in the North Pole, duh!"

"Yeah, along with the Easter Bunny and the so-called 'Tooth Fairy'."

Her eyes widened.

"_So-called?!_ The Tooth Fairy is totally real!"

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Whatever. Now, what's this about Santa Claus?"

"Not Santa!" Aphrodite said. "ShadowMaster!"

What is she _talking_ about?

"Why exactly would ShadowMaster be watching me?" I asked.

"Because Apollo said he was!"

I smacked my forehead and groaned. The ignorance. Everyone knows that taking advice from Apollo is never a good idea. And why would he tell her that ShadowMaster is watching me in the first place?

"Aphrodite," I said. "I can assure you that ShadowMaster is not watching me."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because he insulted my beauty, and then Apollo said that he's never seen me before, and then I said that maybe he was watching me, and then Apollo said that he's the god of oracles, and that the prophecy said that ShadowMaster was watching you!"

Aphrodite took a breath, and I blinked.

"Um, okay?" I said. "Look, there's no prophecy. And ShadowMaster isn't a stalker. Neither is Santa. Or is he...?"

Aphrodite whimpered at this and grabbed my arms.

"What if he's watching right now?" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just playing with you. Nobody's a stalker, and there's no prophecy. I'm positive."

She looked pretty convinced by this and eagerly nodded.

"I believe you!" she said as she turned to go out the door.

Who doesn't she believe?

Aphrodite gave me a grateful look, and walked out the door with her head held high.

I sighed. ShadowMaster is giving us a really hard time. Insulting Aphrodite's beauty? Not a good idea, especially since she's the queen of all drama queens. Usually I don't care too much, but when it starts affecting my life, then it's going to become a real problem.

Oh, well. At least she's conviced. That's good enough for now.

I opened my laptop and my jaw dropped as I once again discovered a pairing that was never going to happen. Apparently the mortals had created a Hermes/Percy pairing…


	28. Spotlight on: HERMES

**A/N: TOTALLY RANDOM CHAPTER TIME! Well, again, this chapter is really random, since it talks about different random myths! Not to mention random character appearances. It's randomness everywhere!**

**Anywho... HAPPY CHERRY PIE DAY, HOODIE HOO DAY, AND LOVE YOUR PET DAY! (FEB 20) Well, I don't have a pet, so I am going to give extra love to my stuffed animals today. And eat cherry pie while wearing a hoodie.**

**One more thing: 400 REVIEWS! Oh my gods, that's amazing! Thank you all soooooooo much! :D :D :D**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**MrPrankster: You know what to do! Everyone, release your thoughts on… ME!**

* * *

**Narcissus**: Me? Well, I am very beautiful. More beautiful than Aphrodite. I love me.

**ToughGuy**: Not you, bird brain! We're supposed to release our thoughts on Hermes!

**Narcissus**: Oh… but I'm still beautiful.

**SeaweedBrain**: Hermes is nice. I like him.

**WiseOwl**: Is that all you have to say?

**TinCanLuver**: FOOOOOOOOOODDDD!

**WiseOwl**: What the Hades?

**SeaweedBrain**: That's just Grover being Grover.

**SexyLady**: I think Hermes is kind of mean, since he always targets me for his silly pranks.

**PranksRFun**: You pranked Aphrodite? WOO! Go Dad!

**PranksRFun2**: GO HERMES!

**SilverMoonlight**: I feel very sorry for him. He knew exactly what was going to happen to his son, but he couldn't tell him. It must have been horrible to not be able to tell your child what would happen to them, especially if they think you have the choice to tell them.

**WiseOwl**: Agreed. Messing with the Fates is a terrible decision. Hermes's son didn't understand that.

**WiseGirl**: I know, but it still hit me hard when he… passed on. He would have achieved Elysium for sure.

**MrPrankster**: Oh Luke… he was taken away too soon.

**SkyLord**: Much like my little Thalia.

**PineconeFace**: Um, dad? I'm right here. You turned me into a tree, remember?

**SkyLord**: Well, yes, but it still really affected me when you died.

**SilverMoonlight**: I'm sure it did, but I can assure you that my lieutenant is doing just fine, tree or not.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: I really hate it when pretty girls turn into trees.

**SilverMoonlight**: Oh, not this again. Brother, just let her go! Can't you see? It was just another one of Eros's pranks! Daphne didn't want you! She was running _away_ from you! She had to be rescued from your presence!

**FlamingHotSunGod**: She was pretty.

**SilverMoonlight**: Just move on already! She was _one_ nymph! There are plenty others out there for you! You'll have no problem finding another girl, especially with your somewhat sickening charm.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Well… I guess. Thanks, Arty.

**SilverMoonlight**: Ha. I can't believe I'm giving dating advice to the biggest flirt on Olympus. How ironic.

**SkyLord**: No, I'm the biggest flirt on Olympus. I have over 100 kids!

**SkyQueen**: I _know_. You really don't need to rub it in my face constantly!

**WiseOwl**: Okay, I really don't know how we got from Hermes to the topic of children, but why don't we get back to Hermes before we make Hera any madder?

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Hermes is cool. After all, he made my lyre! And the flute! And the pipes! And the-

**SilverMoonlight**: Okay, okay, we get it! Why did _you_ of all people have to become the god of music?

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Because I'm awesome like that.

**MrPrankster**: But remember, I gave you the flute in exchange for my caduceus.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: A good deal! Especially since I threw George and Martha in as extra.

**MrPrankster**: Yep. A _really_ good deal. I don't know what I would do if George and Martha weren't here! I mean, who likes peace and quiet? Not me, that's for sure!

**LordOfTime**: You don't like peace and quiet? You should DIE! And so should the other gods! THE WORLD SHOULD DIE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**SeaLord**: ?

**SkyLord**: Kronos? Since when did you get an account?

**LordOfTime**: I have been here much longer than you all. Now take my advice and die.

**GrimCreeper**: No thank you. Besides, it isn't possible. Does _immortal_ ring a bell?

**SeaweedBrain**: Ugh. Not you again.

**LordOfTime**: You know what? Go die.

**SeaweedBrain**: No.

**MrPrankster**: KRONOS! You-you used Luke as bait, and, and- YOU SHOULD DIE.

**LordOfTime**: No, you die!

**WiseOwl**: My gods, you are all so immature.

**SilverMoonlight**: Well, they are men.

**WiseOwl**: Yes, yes they are.

**LordOfTime**: Excuse me? Less chatting, more killing each other here.

**DarkLord**: AVADA KEDAVRA! DIE! DIE! DIE! WOOOOOOO!

**LordOfTime**: YES! That's what I'm talking about! DEATH FOR THE WIN!

**MrPrankster**: Okaaaay… now if we're done here, let's wrap this up for today. Join us next time!

**LordOfTime**: And don't forget to DIE!


	29. A Big Softie (NOT!)

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, there's really not that much to tell you other than HAPPY GEORGE WASHINGTON'S BDAY, BE HUMBLE DAY, WALKING THE DOG DAY, AND INTERNATIONAL WORLD THINKING DAY! (FEB 22) Wow, it looks like today is really special...**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ARES'S POV**

I'm so bored! There's nothing to do! All the other gods are busy writing stories on FanFiction, and I'm just sitting here doing nothing. You see, writing stories isn't really my thing; I'm more into giving criticism. Besides, what is there to write about? My daily life? Bo-ring!

I opened my laptop and logged into FanFiction anyway. What else is there to do? Zeus has already banned be from beating up Jackson.

I clicked on my username and was about to update my profile when something suddenly caught my eye. You can create polls on FanFiction? That's new. But it's a pretty good idea; by posting the poll on my profile page, I can get people's honest opinions without them knowing who I really am!

Hmm… but what should I make my first poll about? How lame a hero Jackson is? How beautiful Aph is? Oh, I know…

I clicked on the poll option and started typing:

_**How Tough is Ares on a Scale of 1 -10?**_

Perfect!

I exited out of the "Polls" option and sent a PM to the gods and the demigods at camp, suggesting that they vote on my poll.

Now I can just sit back and watch the votes come pouring in! Although I already have a pretty good idea about the results…

I closed my laptop and leaned back. Let the wait begin.

_3 HOURS LATER…_

I wonder what they said! Ooh, I have to know!

I clicked on the "Polls" button and scrolled all the way down to see the result. Alas, I didn't know just how angry that would make me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed when I saw the result.

I had gotten 100 votes. 99 had chosen "1" as my toughness rating, and only one had chosen "10".

"HOW DARE THEY INSULT THE GOD OF WAR!" I roared.

This is insane. I am the toughest guy out there! Do they not remember the pipe bomb incident? **(A/N: From my last fic)** I could have destroyed the camp then and there! And surely they remember that it was I who had almost caused war among the Big Three over one useless lightning bolt and a pathetic helm! I had almost destroyed the world! And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for that meddling brat Jackson! They need to know this, and they need to know now!

I growled under my breath as I sent another PM to everyone I knew.

_**ToughGuy: **__I AM TOO TOUGH! FOR STARTERS, HAVE YOU NOT SEEN MY USERNAME?! AND I WAS THE ONE WHO ALMOST STARTED A WAR! I ALMOST DESTROYED THE WORLD! I AM TOUGH! ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE WILL PAY!_

I sent the PM and took a deep breath. Almost immediately, I got 2 responses.

_**SexyLady: **__I said your rating was a 10!_

_**SkyLord: **__Son, you really aren't as tough as you claim. Perseus beat you, remember?_

Yes, I think I remember that. But who cares about some silly demi- hold on, what's this? Another PM?

_**ShadowMaster: **__I voted on your poll. And I think I agree with everyone else who voted, except for that one dumb person who said Ares's toughness rating was a 10. Thanks for putting the poll up. It really showed the world that Ares isn't the tough guy he says he is; he's nothing but a big softie._

Okay, that's it. This means war! Since Plan A (telling them the nice way) didn't quite work out, it's time for Plan B! Gods and godlings, brace yourselves, because this is going to be good.

* * *

**End Note: Well, it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but oh well. :) Reviews are appreciated!**


	30. Spotlight on: DEMETER

**A/N: Hey guys! Today I realized that I've eaten cereal for breakfast 4 days in a row. Blech. Well, at least Demeter would be proud of me. :)**

**HAPPY INTERNATIONAL DOG BISCUIT APPRECIATION DAY AND TENNIS DAY! (FEB 23) **

**Funny, yesterday was 'Walking The Dog Day' and 2 days ago was 'Love Your Pet Day'. What's really sad is I don't even have a pet. :P**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**MrPrankster: You know the rules! Today's spotlight is… DEMETER!**

* * *

**GrimCreeper:** 3 words: Cereal crazed maniac.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: 2 words: DEATH BRAT!

**GrimCreeper**: 4 more words: I don't like you.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:** 1 word: Good.

**MrPrankster**: Now, now! Save the fighting for later! Why don't we hear what the others have to say?

**DeathQueen**: Demeter is a very loving mother, but I have to agree with my husband about the cereal thing.

**KatieKat**: Yeah. She can be really embarrassing sometimes.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Oh? And just how am I embarrassing?

**KatieKat**: Mom, you are the only person I know who freaks out if someone doesn't eat cereal for breakfast.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Wha-?! I most certainly do not "freak out", as you say!

**KatieKat**: Remember that time you came to Camp to visit, and Percy was eating blue waffles for breakfast? You started to chuck rocks at him! We had to hold you back to keep you from killing him!

**SeaweedBrain**: Oh, don't remind me. That was terrifying. *shudders*

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: I call it the rock treatment. A perfect way to punish those who have angered me.

**KatieKat**: He didn't do anything wrong!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: _Didn't do anything wrong?_ He not only ate a food other than cereal, but he mutated the food to make it _blue_!

**KatieKat**: You know what, I give up.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: I'm just trying to prove that cereal is important!

**SilverMoonlight**: You know, there's more than one kind of food out there.

**WiseOwl**: Ever heard of the food pyramid? And the 6 different groups of food?

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: 6 different groups of food? You mean Froot Loops, Frosted Flakes, Apple Jacks, Corn Puffs, Cocoa Puffs, and Cheerios?

**WiseOwl**: No, I mean grains, vegetables, fruits, dairy, protein, and sweets. Cereal just makes up a tiny portion of the grains group. You need to eat a good amount from all food groups if you want to be healthy.

**ToughGuy**: Ah, who cares about eating healthy?

**SilverMoonlight**: You, if you don't want to get fat.

**SexyLady**: Get fat? Ew!

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Sis, we're gods. We can change our appearance at will. Meaning, we really never get fat.

**WiseGirl**: Sure, just rub it in, will you?

**SexyLady**: Okay. WE NEVER GET FAT! YOU DO, WE DON'T!

**WiseGirl**: I didn't mean that literally.

**WiseOwl**: As I was saying, Demeter, one can't survive on only cereal.

**SeaweedBrain**: No kidding. That stuff is nasty.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: You take that back right away or I'm going to give you the rock treatment again!

**SeaweedBrain**: *gulp* Okay, okay! I take it back!

**DeathQueen**: Oh, mother, just stop torturing the poor boy already! Not everyone likes cereal as much as you do!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Well, they should.

**GrimCreeper**: People should like cereal if they don't want to make Demeter mad. So, naturally, I hate it.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Not as much as I hate you!

**GrimCreeper**: Well, I do hate you much more than I hate cereal.

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Cereal is much better than you!

**GrimCreeper**: Ugh. I take that back; I hate you and cereal the same amount. Know why? You are just as disgusting and annoying as cereal!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: That's it. Rock treatment time!

**SkyLord**: Woooooooo! Go Demeter! Show him who's boss! Oh, and don't hesitate to kill him.

**ToughGuy**: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**LordOfTime**: KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!

**SeaLord**: Would you like some rocks from my undersea palace? There are some really huge boulders you could use!

**CuckooForCocoaPuffs**: Sorry, boys, but this is something I have to do on my own.

**GrimCreeper**: Say what? I don't get it. What's she going to do?

**SeaweedBrain**: Brace yourself, uncle. This is going to hurt.

**GrimCreeper**: What do you mean, hur-OW! Deme-OW! ARE YOU INSANE?!

**SexyLady**: What's happening? Are you alright?

**GrimCreeper**: SHE IS THROWING POINTY ROCKS AT ME! AND IT HURTS SO BAD!

**GrimCreeper**: adoip39t687pb uaweroi23ah09asrtuh3wu

**GrimCreeper**: Sorry, stray rock. OW! Would you quit it already?!

**SilverMoonlight**: And this is why you should never anger a woman.

**SeaweedBrain**: Because she might throw rocks at you?

**SilverMoonlight**: Or worse.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: *awkwardly backs away*

**SeaweedBrain**: But Annabeth wouldn't hurt me, right?

**WiseGirl**: Well, that depends.

**SeaweedBrain**: You're mean.

**WiseGirl**: You're a Seaweed Brain.

**SeaweedBrain**: Oh yeah? You're a Wise Girl!

**WiseGirl**: You drool in your sleep.

**SeaweedBrain**: You snore really loud.

**WiseGirl**: And how exactly would you know that?

**SeaweedBrain**: Um…

**WiseGirl**: Have you been snooping around my cabin at night?!

**SeaweedBrain**: Hehe. Maybe…. *blushes*

**WiseGirl**: PERCY! You are soooo dead! ROCK TREATMENT TIME!

**SeaweedBrain**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**MrPrankster**: Good luck, Percy; you're going to need it. Until next time!


	31. Unexpected Visit Number 3!

**A/N: Hey guys! I was reading TLT yesterday, and I got to the part where Ares makes them go get his shield from Waterland. And of course that got me mad about how they entirely CUT OUT Ares and Clarisse from the movie. And I was so looking forward to seeing that scene! :'( I don't even know why they're bothering to make a second movie, since there's no such thing as the Great Prophecy anymore (They're using freaking 19 year olds!), Kronos is never mentioned, and they can't even get the characters to look right. Plus it never says anything in the books about Hades being evil or Persephone being a creeper.**

**Haha, sorry about that little rant. Now, why don't we focus on something more happier, like the fact that today is PISTOL PATENT DAY! (FEB 25) Again, I don't get why that's a holiday... let's have people running around shooting each other, why not? :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"Seaweed Brain, come back here!" I screamed as I chased after Percy, throwing rocks at him as he ran away.

"Ow! Annabeth, stop!" he pleaded.

"That's what you get for snooping around my cabin!" I snarled.

Percy yelped and started running faster. Gods, he is so immature! Who sneaks around other people's cabins in the middle of the night?! Oh, I am so glad Demeter told us about the rock treatment. As she said, it really is a perfect way to punish those who have angered you.

I stopped briefly to pick up more rocks, and Percy took this opportunity to throw himself into the lake.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I yelled after him.

I picked up a huge rock and threw it into the lake. No response. Knowing him, he's probably safe at the bottom of the lake, surrounded by a huge air bubble. Note to self: never lead your boyfriend into his dominating territory. Especially not when you want to blow him to bits.

I sighed in defeat and slumped to the ground beside the lake. Forget it. I would have to punish him later. Besides, it is a beautiful day, so why not spend it relaxing by the lake? And I might as well let Percy know he's safe.

"Seaweed Brain, you can come out now," I called.

No response.

I peered inside the lake, trying to catch a glimpse of Percy. The sudden thought of Percy drowning hit me, and I shuddered.

"It's all right, Annabeth," I told myself. "Poseidon's son couldn't possibly drown."

Or could he? Gods, I hope he's okay! I don't know what I would do without him!

Suddenly, I heard a rumbling sound, and looked up to see a tall spiral of water burst out of the lake. And riding on top was my Seaweed Brain himself, wearing a huge grin.

"Show off," I muttered under my breath.

Percy directed the water toward the shore, riding on top of a huge wave until he jumped onto the surface. As for me, I wasn't so lucky; the wave ended up going a bit too far over the edge of the lake and crashed over me with so much force that I was thrown backward violently.

I landed with a hard _THUD! _and started coughing, my eyes stinging from the salt water and my breath knocked out of me by the fall. Not to mention I was soaking wet.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried as he rushed over to help me.

He grabbed my arm and instantly I was dry. I stood up and rubbed my eyes viciously, opening them to see a pair of sea green eyes staring back at me.

"Seaweed Brain," I croaked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He grinned again and we both leaned in simultaneously. Our lips just touched when I heard another rumbling sound. I guess Percy must have heard it too, because he pulled away at the same moment I did.

We both looked around for the source of the rumbling, and Percy's eyes widened when he caught sight of something behind me.

"What in the name of Zeus is _that?!_" he breathed.

I whipped around and gasped when I saw it. A giant black… _thing _was heading our way, and fast.

I screamed and dove out of the way, dragging Percy behind me. We cowered behind a nearby rock and watched in horror as the thing got closer and closer… then suddenly came to a screeching stop just as it was about to crash into Thalia's tree.

Now that we were up close, I could tell that our mystery object was a giant black motorcycle, decorated with flames on the side. As the driver got off, I felt Percy tense beside me.

The driver walked toward us and took off his helmet. Percy and I instantly knelt to the ground, though Percy didn't look too happy about kneeling.

"Lord Ares," I acknowledged.

Ares grunted and motioned for us to get up.

"Well, well," he said. "If it isn't Percy Jackson."

Percy clenched his fists.

"What do you want?" he spat.

I shot him a look of disgust. Angering the god of war is a really bad decision.

"The little punk's got some attitude," Ares said. "I'm cool with that. However, there's something I'm not cool with, and I've come to talk to you all about it."

"You do that then," Percy said.

Ares glared at him and Percy clenched his fists even tighter. I could tell he was doing his best not to sock the war god in the face.

"Percy," I whispered in his ear. "Be careful. Just being around him makes you want to pick a fight with someone."

Percy took a deep breath and unclenched his fists as Ares made his way to the cabin grounds.

"PUNKS!" he called. "FALL IN!"

Campers were already coming out of their cabins, and many were on the floor the moment they saw Ares.

Ares motioned for them to get up, then started talking.

"All right, let's get down to business," he said. "First off, I want to ask you all a question."

Everyone was silent.

"Who here voted on my FanFiction poll?"

Some hands went up, and I was surprised to see that Percy had his hand up too.

Ares growled.

"I understand that you think that my toughness rating is a 1," he said slowly.

I glared at Percy, who simply shrugged.

"Are you crazy?! Why would you say he isn't tough?!" I whispered harshly.

"He deserved it," Percy retaliated.

Oh, gods. Does he even have a common sense filter?

The other campers who had voted only stood there in silence.

"You punks better agree that I am the toughest there ever will be, or I will destroy you here and now," Ares snarled.

"Of course you are the toughest, Dad!" Clarisse whooped.

Then she turned to the rest of us with an angry sneer.

"Any of you care to say otherwise?" she growled.

Campers put their hands up in defense, and both Clarisse and Ares looked somewhat satisfied.

"Now, say it with me," Ares said. "LORD ARES IS THE TOUGHEST!"

"Lord Ares is the toughest," Percy muttered along with the other Campers.

I looked at him in surprise.

"Not," he added under his breath.

I smiled. Good old Seaweed Brain.

Thankfully, Ares didn't hear this.

"That's more like it," he said. "Now to get those no-good gods to agree with me."

He turned and hopped on his motorcycle again, driving out of the Camp as we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I swear, I am going to lose it someday," Percy said.

"Oh, relax," I said.

"Relax? After being visited by the god of war? And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" he inquired.

"Like this," I said.

I grabbed Percy's collar and pulled him in for a long kiss. If this doesn't make him relax, then what will?


	32. Spotlight on: ARES

**A/N: Hello again! Not that much to say today, but HAPPY CARNIVAL DAY, NATIONAL PISTACHIO DAY, AND TELL A FAIRYTALE DAY! (FEB 26) Does PJO count as a fairytale? Because if it does, then I'm already celebrating! :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**MrPrankster: You know what to do! Today's spotlight is… ARES! And let's try to be a little, er, **_**nice**_**, shall we? We don't want to anger the god of war.**

* * *

**ToughGuy:** You got that right.

**SkyLord**: Be nice? Me? Ha, very funny. Anyway, my son says he's so tough and strong and all, but really he's not. At least not compared to someone so amazing like moi.

**SeaLord**: You're just not afraid to hold back, are you?

**SkyLord**: Hey, I say what I mean and I mean what I say.

**SeaweedBrain**: What's that supposed to mean?

**SkyLord**: It means that I am _always_ right.

**SeaLord**: Uh… no. You're not.

**WiseOwl**: As much as I would like to prove my father wrong, I recognize this as potential for a full-blown argument. And that's pretty much the last thing we need. Shall we get back to the topic of Ares?

**SexyLady: **He's handsome. ;)

**SilverMoonlight**: He's a bit too brutal for my likings.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Says the girl who has a team of killer hunters serving her.

**SilverMoonlight**: Oh, shut up.

**SeaweedBrain**: Ares scares me. Like, a LOT.

**WiseGirl**: Seaweed Brain, is there any god who doesn't scare you?

**SeaweedBrain**: My dad, Hermes, and sorta Hades. That's it.

**SeaLord**: WOOOOO! Up top, Hermes!

**MrPrankster**: *high-fives Poseidon*

**GrimCreeper:** YES! A hero who isn't intimidated by my depressedness! I'm so awes- wait, what do you mean _sorta?_

**SilverMoonlight**: Oh, so I scare you? Thanks. Thanks a lot.

**SexyLady**: I'm pretty, not scary! Come on, Percy, get your facts straight!

**WiseOwl**: I scare him? My work here is done.

**WiseGirl**: MOOOOOOOM!

**WiseOwl**: What? It's true. Besides, you know I don't like him.

**SeaweedBrain**: Yeah, pretty much got that message.

**WiseOwl**: Good.

**WiseGirl**: Mom. Mom. Mom. _Please_ stop.

**WineDude**: Peter Johnson is scared of me? Excellent.

**ToughGuy**: Hehe, same here. At least now I know that the little punk won't be messing with me anytime soon.

**SeaweedBrain**: Oh, did I forget to mention that Ares was on the list of gods I'm not afraid of?

**ToughGuy**: JACKSON, YOU LITTLE BRAT! Oh, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-

**SeaweedBrain**: Aww, are you gonna run crying to your mommy?

**SkyQueen**: Please don't. I will not tolerate any running and crying.

**ToughGuy**: What did you just say?! (Not you, mother.)

**SeaweedBrain**: You heard me. You are nothing but a big, soft, TEDDY BEAR.

**TeddyBearKiller**: Teddy bear? WHERE?! I want to stab it and kill it and rip it apart with my bare hands!

**SparkyBolt**: Whoa, Octavian! Slow down, dude! There will be no stabbing or ripping or killing.

**LordOfTime**: AWWWWWW!

**ToughGuy**: Oh, yes there will be! JACKSON, YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO DEAD!

**WiseGirl**: Percy! Are you out of your mind?!

**SeaweedBrain**: ao9ver5034tapoiehr;kvajpshlnruyainvlaksj

**WiseOwl**: That's an obvious yes.

**SeaweedBrain**: Sorry, that was me. I just knocked the little punk unconscious. No harm done!

**SeaLord**: _Ares?_

**SeaweedBrain**: Yeah?

**SeaLord**: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!

**SeaweedBrain**: Nothing! Just beat the little brat up so bad that he'll never wake up again.

**WiseGirl**: Oh my gods! You _killed him?!_

**WineDude**: Finally. About time someone did something about that boy.

**WiseOwl**: I couldn't agree more.

**SeaweedBrain**: Killed him? I wish. But Zeus does insist on certain rules… so I did the next best thing.

**SeaLord**: ARES! HEAL HIM!

**SeaweedBrain**: Are you kidding me? No way! Besides, I'm not the god of medicine.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: That would be me.

**SeaLord**: APOLLO! HEAL HIM!

**WineDude**: Nooooooo! Don't do it!

**WiseOwl**: Please! I beg you!

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Sorry, guys, but Percy's cool. Though he still hasn't written that haiku he promised….

**SilverMoonlight**: Oh, just go heal him already!

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Fine, whatever.

**SeaLord**: *holds breath*

**SeaweedBrain**: Huh? What did I miss?

**WiseGirl**: PERCY!

**SeaweedBrain**: Yeah, duh.

**SeaLord**: YOU'RE BACK!

**WineDude**: *sighs* Why must all good things come to an end?

**SeaweedBrain**: Back? I don't remember going anywhere.

**WiseGirl**: Are you all right?

**SeaweedBrain**: Of course I'm all right. What happened?

**WiseGirl**: Scroll up.

**SeaweedBrain**: Oh my gods! I almost died!

**WiseGirl**: But you didn't, thankfully.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: You're welcome. ;)

**SeaweedBrain**: Okay, maybe I will be afraid of Ares… just a little tiny bit.

**ToughGuy**: Eh, it's better than nothing.

**MrPrankster**: Well, since we have a somewhat happy ending here, let's wrap it up for today! Join us next time!


	33. Spotlight on: DIONYSUS

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my life's been kinda busy lately! **

**Anyways... HAPPY FLORAL DESIGN DAY, PUBLIC SLEEPING DAY AND NATIONAL TOOTH FAIRY DAY! (FEB 28) What the Hades? Public sleeping day?! Great, I could have used that as an excuse to sleep in school! Oh well.**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**MrPrankster: Okay, everyone! Today's spotlight is on… DIONYSUS!**

* * *

**SeaweedBrain**: He's nothing but a cranky, lazy slob who's obsessed with Diet Coke.

**WiseGirl**: Like Smelly Gabe?

**SeaweedBrain**: Yeah, except Smelly Gabe was more drunk.

**WineDude**: Excuse me? I am the god of wine. Which is so much more impressive than your so-called "Smelly Gabe".

**SilverMoonlight**: Actually, it's kind of pathetic. The god of wine banned from drinking wine?

**WiseOwl**: And punished by having to stay at Camp, too.

**SeaweedBrain**: Hey, Camp is awesome! The real punishment was having _us_ put up with _him_.

**WiseGirl**: You think you have it bad? I've been at Camp 5 years longer than you!

**HotStuff**: I'm still new to this whole Camp thing, but I like it.

**WineDude**: Speak for yourself. I've had enough of you mortals.

**SexyLady**: Why? Mortals are cute! Their idea of romance is adorable!

**JasonsGirl**: Oh, no. Mom, please don't start this again.

**SexyLady**: Aww, you're no fun! But fine, just this once I'll skip the story.

**PineconeFace**: YES! Thank you, Piper!

**SexyLady**: You know, Thalia, it would be super cute if you and Nico were a couple!

**DeathBoy**: No thank you.

**PineconeFace**: NO. I am a HUNTRESS.

**SilverMoonlight**: You got that right! My lieutenant will not be dating _anybody._

**SexyLady**: Oh, come on! You're both into the punk thing! It would be so adorable!

**DeathBoy**: No.

**PineconeFace**: I'm going to vomit.

**SexyLady**: Pretty please?

**DeathBoy**: Uh, I'm pretty sure she could kill me, so no.

**PineconeFace**: How many times do I have to say it?! N-O! NO! NO NO NO NO!

**SexyLady**: You hunters need to have some fun for a change! Get a partner or two!

**FlamingHotSunGod**: I couldn't agree more. Arty could definitely use a boyfriend!

**SilverMoonlight**: Wha-?! Apollo, you dare say such a thing!

**FlamingHotSunGod**: What? It's true! Right now I'm the only male of some importance to you.

**SilverMoonlight**: Unfortunately.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: But that all could change! What do you say?

**SilverMoonlight**: I think you know my answer already.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Great! I knew you would say yes! Aphrodite, we need your help over here! Arty wants a boyfriend!

**SexyLady**: SQUEEEEEAL! Oh, Artemis, I knew you would finally come through! It took forever, but you finally agreed!

**SilverMoonlight**: You idiot. I most certainly do NOT want a boyfriend. Nor will I ever think about having one.

**SexyLady**: *gasps* Y-you think I'm an… _idiot?!_ Artemis! You bully!

**SilverMoonlight**: Ugh. I was referring to my brother.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: You really are a bully.

**SilverMoonlight**: Well, you are annoying.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: You are even more annoying.

**SilverMoonlight**: Oh, please. Women are obviously less annoying than men.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Like Aphrodite?

**SexyLady**: That's meeeeeeeeee! Tralalalalala, I'm so pretty!

**SeaLord**: What the Hades…?

**SilverMoonlight**: Okay, _most_ women are less annoying than men. There are a few exceptions.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Like you.

**SilverMoonlight**: No, like you.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: I'm not a girl.

**SilverMoonlight**: Are you sure? You are extremely dramatic.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Wha-?! I am NOT dramatic! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?! Arty, you hurt my feelings! I'm going to go cry in a corner now! *runs away crying*

**SilverMoonlight**: This just proves my point.

**MrPrankster**: My gods, Artemis, what did you do to him? The last thing we need is for Apollo to become even more overdramatic than he already is.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Oh, I'm not overdramatic. I was faking.

**SilverMoonlight**: Sure you were.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: I was!

**SilverMoonlight**: I doubt it.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: I really was! I swear!

**SilverMoonlight**: Yeah right.

**WiseOwl**: Oh, you two are being so immature. Why do these spotlights always end up in arguments?

**WineDude**: I blame Hermes.

**MrPrankster**: Oh yeah? This spotlight was about YOU. So therefore you are the cause of all this fighting.

**WineDude**: This spotlight _was_ about me, wasn't it?

**WiseOwl**: Um, yeah. It kinda was.

**WineDude**: So that means I can share my thoughts about myself?

**SeaweedBrain**: We would prefer it if you didn't, but technically you could.

**WineDude**: No one asked you, Peter Johnson.

**MrPrankster**: Um, actually you did. Now what were you going to say?

**WineDude**: Oh, right. My thoughts about myself. Well, I am the most attractive god out there. I am so hot that Zeus put me down to Earth to share my hotness with the world. No wonder the mortals can't stand me; I am much too hot for them, and they are all jealous of me. Shame on them.

**SeaLord**: ?

**WiseGirl**: What the Hades? Is that what you think of us?

**JasonsGirl**: We are _so_ not jealous. And we never will be.

**FlamingHotSunGod**: Whoa, whoa, hold it. Okay, first of all, I am the hottest god out there. I mean, it's even in my USERNAME. I share my hotness with the world, not you! Hello, god of the SUN here! You mortals should be jealous of me, not _him_.

**SeaweedBrain**: Don't worry, we're not jealous of him. Or you.

**SilverMoonlight**: Is it even possible to be jealous of either of them?

**MrPrankster**: Maybe, maybe not… Well, then. If we're done here, why don't we wrap it up for today? Until next time!

**FlamingHotSunGod:** *Psst. Hey, you. No matter what anyone else says, I'm the hottest god out there. Just letting you know. Oh, and don't tell anyone I told you this. They might try to convince you otherwise.*

**SilverMoonlight:** Apollo, everyone can see what you wrote.

**FlamingHotSunGod:** Oh, shut up. No one cares. *wink, wink!*

* * *

**End Note: Oh my gods, this spotlight chapter was the longest so far! Wow. The Wine Dude is actually kind of interesting... :) Don't forget to review!**


	34. Final Complaints

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, I haven't updated in a while... sorry! **

**Anyway... HAPPY I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY DAY, IF PETS HAD THUMBS DAY, NATIONAL ANTHEM DAY, AND PEACH BLOSSOM DAY! (MARCH 3)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ZEUS'S POV**

_"The boy who lived... comes to die."_

I could feel my eyes growing larger by the second as I stared at the TV screen. I clutched my bowl of popcorn hard as suspense built up inside me.

On TV, Voldemort raised his wand.

_"AVADA KE-"_

_Click!_

The TV screen suddenly faded to black just as green sparks started shooting out of Voldemort's wand. I whipped around and moaned when I saw Hera holding up the remote with a smirk.

"Hera!" I cried. "Now I'll never know what happens!"

She crossed her arms.

"Serves you right. You've been doing nothing but watching TV all day!"

"But he was going to die!" I pouted.

Hera raised an eyebrow.

"What is it with you gods and death?" she asked. "You must have gotten it from your father."

"He's your father too."

"But I don't run around watching people die, now do I?"

I huffed out a breath and groaned.

"Fine, fine. Now can I please keep watching?"

"No."

I got on my knees.

"But I have so many questions! Does Harry die? Does Voldemort ever get stopped? I NEED TO KNOW!" I pleaded.

"My answer remains the same," Hera said as she walked out the door, taking the remote with her.

Styx. Why did Athena just have to get me hooked on the Harry Potter series? This is all her fault.

I took a deep breath and tried to push Harry Potter out of my mind for now. Note to self: get Hephaestus to invent Hera-proof remotes.

I got up and slumped to my laptop, sighing as I opened it up. Well, since Hera has already taken away my television rights, I might as well check on my fanfiction.

I logged in and my eyebrows shot up as I saw that I had received 7 new PMs:

_**SexyLady:**__ Father! ShadowMaster did it again! He said I wasn't pretty!_

_**ToughGuy:**__ Do you know who ShadowMaster is? I need to go give him a good beating. He dares insult my toughness!_

_**FlamingHotSunGod:**__ ShadowMaster said Arty is older than me!_

_**SilverMoonlight**__: ShadowMaster said Apollo is older than me!_

_**CuckooForCocoaPuffs:**__ Can you please go tell ShadowMaster (and your lame excuse for a brother) that cereal is important?! _

_**SeaLord:**__ Brother, I'm just clearing up that I am better than you. Because someone named ShadowMaster thinks we're both equally idiotic._

_**WiseOwl:**__ SHADOWMASTER SUPPORTS POTHENA! Grrrrrrrrrrrr!_

Whoa. This ShadowMaster is really causing some trouble. Who exactly is he? The name seems really familiar somehow… was he one of the demigods I had threatened to electrocute? Nah, I don't think so… Huh. Did he review one of my stories, by any chance?

I gasped as realization suddenly came to me.

ShadowMaster _did_ review my story! This little creep was the one who had said that I was an arrogant and annoying god! He was the one who had insulted me so much that I had almost destroyed the world and caused endless suffering to all the innocent little mortals! Oh… was that out loud? Hehe. Forget that last thing I just said.

But still… ShadowMaster had insulted not only me, but all of us Olympians! We needed to do something about this, and fast. The last thing we need is another war that could possible destroy the universe.

Luckily, I know just what to do.

I typed up a quick message and posted it on my profile for everyone to see:

_SkyLord: COUNCIL MEETING AT 1:00 PRECISELY! ATTENDANCE REQUIRED!_

There. Now only the Olympians would know what I'm talking about. And if everyone else thinks I'm crazy, then oh well.

I closed my laptop and snuck over to Hera, who was asleep on her throne. I stuck out my hand and slowly grabbed the remote, trying my best to remain quiet. I managed to slip the remote from her grasp and tiptoed back to the television screen.

I pointed the remote toward the TV, switched it on, and pressed play.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Hera's eyes flew open immediately.

"ZEUS!" she yelled angrily. "Stop watching TV!"

I smirked.

"Would you rather I find a pretty girl to spend my time with?"

Hera's eyes narrowed.

"Don't. You. DARE!"

"Then let me watch."

I smiled as Hera groaned in defeat. Aaaah, life was good…

* * *

**SHADOWMASTER'S POV**

I logged into FanFiction and started doing my routine check-up. Let's see… no updates, no updates, no upd- wait, what's this? SkyLord updated his profile?

I clicked on SkyLord's username and smiled when I read the message he had posted, surely meant for the other Olympian gods.

_SkyLord: COUNCIL MEETING AT 1:00 PRECISELY! ATTENDANCE REQUIRED!_

A council meeting… what a great opportunity! It's about time I reveal myself, and what better time to do it than in front of all the gods gathered together! Attendance required, huh? Oh, don't worry, Zeus. I'll be there…

* * *

**End Note: Hmm... let's do this in forum format, shall we?**

_**silentwolf111: Well, folks, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally coming!**_

_**SexyLady: YAAAAY! **_

_**ToughGuy: Oooooh, this is going to be good!**_

_**SeaLord: I can't wait!**_

_**MrPrankster: I know, right?**_

_**silentwolf111: You said it, guys. :) Please review, everyone! Have a nice day!**_

_**LordOfTime: And don't forget to die!**_


	35. The Council Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; school has gotten kinda crazy. I know: excuses, excuses. Well, I guess the most important thing is that I got a chance to finally update today. :)**

**Anywho... HAPPY DENTIST'S DAY AND NATIONAL FROZEN FOOD DAY! (MARCH 6) **

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

**ARTEMIS'S POV**

"Styx," I cursed under my breath as I ran as fast as I could to the throne room.

The time was 12:59 precisely. I had only one minute to make it to the meeting or else… I don't even want to think about it.

"Almost there…" I said to myself as I sprinted down the hall.

I know what you're thinking: Why don't I just teleport there? Well, it doesn't just work that way. If anyone was able to teleport in and out of the throne room, who knows what would happen! After all, that's where the Master Bolt, Poseidon's trident, and other important godly items are kept. If they got in the hands of the wrong person, it's going to be chaos all over again.

I finally reached the marble doors of the throne room, busting inside as I tried to catch my breath.

"I'm here!" I panted, slipping into my throne. "We can start now."

Zeus shook his head slightly.

"Well, actually, we can't start just yet."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Zeus gestured to the other thrones. I quickly scanned the room and noticed that every throne was occupied except for one.

"Of course," I muttered, for the gleaming golden throne belonged to none other than my brother himself.

Hera shifted in her seat.

"You no-good offspring of Zeus," she said. "Don't you know it's highly unreasonable to be late?"

I clenched my fists.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Well, it's true," Hera continued. "You were extremely close to being tardy, and your brother still isn't here yet! If I were in charge of these meetings, I would start on time no matter what the attendance. Besides, we could go with two less gods around here."

That did it. I immediately summoned my bow and growled at Hera.

"Why, you no-good, slimy little-" I started.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, cutting me off. Apollo strolled in casually, twirling his keys around his finger.

"I'm here!" he sang with a grin. "You may all bask in my awesomeness."

I glared at him sharply, and he cringed.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll have you know that you almost made me and Hera destroy each other."

Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Ugh," he said as he climbed into his throne. "_So_ much drama."

I went back to my own throne, but not before shooting a nasty look at both Hera and my brother.

"Ah, yes," Zeus said. "The council of the Olympians is called to order!"

"About time," Demeter muttered.

"So," Zeus continued. "I have brought you all together to discuss the matter of fanfiction."

Murmers spread across the room. Finally, Zeus has called an emergency meeting over an important topic.

"I understand that you all know something along the matters of a specific fanfiction member," Zeus started, "named ShadowMaster?"

Zeus paused briefly, waiting to hear what we would say.

The throne room was silent for a moment, then opinions were thrown out everywhere.

"Little punk!"

"I am _not_ annoying!"

"He DARES support eternal relationships!"

Zeus stood up to get our attention.

"SILENCE!" he hollered, but no one paid any attention.

A shoe went flying across the room, and Zeus looked at me, his eyes pleading for help.

I summoned my bow and shot an arrow straight up, causing every god's head to instinctively turn up as they watched the arrow turn into flames and disintegrate in midair.

Everyone stared at me, and I pointed to Zeus.

"Thank you, Artemis," he said. "Now that I have your attention, let us talk about ShadowMaster. And not all at the same time."

Zeus glared harshly at everyone in the room.

"Yes. As I was saying, why don't we go around in a circle and share our thoughts _one by one_?" he said.

Some heads nodded.

"Poseidon, you're first," Zeus said. "What has ShadowMaster done to you?"

Poseidon shifted in his throne uncomfortably.

"For one, he said that you were better than me, and that obviously isn't true."

I smacked my forehead while Zeus clenched his fists.

Zeus took a deep breath.

"Brother, no one's better than any others. Besides, I am not in the mood for yet another war. We've caused enough damage already. Now, carry on."

"ShadowMaster also thinks that we're equally annoying, arrogant gods. Which, again, isn't true."

I saw some gods nod in approval. I, however, disagree; ShadowMaster actually got something right for a change. Not that I'd tell either Zeus or Poseidon this, of course.

Zeus cleared his throat, clearly trying not to electrocute Poseidon then and there.

"Very well. Ares? What about you?"

"Right," Ares said, sharpening his knife. "ShadowMaster seems to think that I'm not tough at all, but a _softie_."

"That's because you are," Athena muttered.

Ares looked up, knife still in hand.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

Athena shrugged, and Ares resumed sharpening his blade.

"Uh-huh," Zeus said. "Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite took a breath, eyes bloodshot.

"He said I'm not pretty!"

Ares stood up, walked over to Aphrodite's throne, and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Now, babe, we all know that's not true."

"Aww," Aphrodite said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hephaestus flinch.

"Moving on," Zeus said. "Athena, what has ShadowMaster done to you?"

Athena sat up straight.

"The little devil supports Pothena," she growled.

Hermes raised his hand slightly.

"What exactly would that be?" he asked.

Athena's eye twitched.

"It's a _pairing_! Mortals have the nerve to write stories about me being with that, that… Kelp Head!" she shrieked.

"And I must add on to this as well," I said. "Mortals have also written about _me_ in a relationship with certain people."

"Like who?" Zeus asked.

"Stupid people like Perseus Jackson and Apollo."

"Exactly," my brother said. "How wrong is that?"

Suddenly, his face filled with realization.

"Hey, who you callin' st-"

"That's enough of that," Zeus said. "Apollo, what has he done to you?"

Apollo shot me a look and crossed his arms.

"He said my story was rubbish."

I instantly spoke up.

"That's because it was. You wrote about why you're awesome and I'm not!"

"Ha! You admitted I'm awesome."

"Oh, for heaven's sake-"

My voice trailed off when I caught Zeus scowling at me.

"Carry on," I said.

Zeus nodded.

"Demeter?"

"ShadowMaster said cereal wasn't important!"

"That's because it isn't," Dionysus stated casually.

Demeter instantly jumped out of her throne. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Well, then," Zeus continued. "What about Hermes?"

Hermes groaned.

"He annoyed me to Tartarus, the number of reviews he's posted on my fanfiction! Every second I'd get another email, causing George and Martha to go absolutely insane! Thank the gods it's over."

"You're welcome," Zeus said. "Anyone else have something they would like to share?"

"Hephaestus hasn't spoken yet," Athena said.

All heads turned toward Hephaestus, who raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me. I wasn't even targeted!"

Some gods started staring at him. He was the only one who had written a story but hadn't gotten targeted…

Hephaestus's eyes widened.

"Whoa, you don't actually think I'm… Do you really think I would do something like that?"

"All signs point to you," Poseidon said, his trident gleaming in his hand.

Hephaestus put his hands up in defense, shaking his head furiously.

"I'm not ShadowMaster! I swear on the Styx!" he cried.

"Well, of course he isn't," a cold voice said.

The throne room immediately grew silent. Everyone turned to see a hooded figure step out of the shadows.

"That would be me."

* * *

**End Note: Whoa. Longest chapter yet! Anyway, this is it, people: next chapter holds the identity to the ever-so-evil ShadowMaster! Stay tuned!**


	36. Secrets are Revealed

**A/N: Hello again! Wow, it's been a while... sorry about that. I had to rewrite this chapter several times to get it this way... oh well. **

**Anyway, HAPPY MIDDLE NAME PRIDE DAY! (MARCH 10) Oh, and guess what Thursday was? My 3-month-a-versary of joining FFN! :D Looks like we have a lot to celebrate!**

**Oh, and to those of you wondering where I get these wacky holidays: I get this stuff from holiday insights dot com (remove the spaces and replace the dot)! **

**Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter! :)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**

* * *

_Everyone turned to see a hooded figure step out of the shadows._

"_That would be me."_

**POSEIDON'S POV**

The throne room was pitch quiet. We all sat gaping at the figure, trying to process what had just happened. ShadowMaster, the cause behind so much anger and misery, was _here._ Sabotaging our meeting without a care in the world.

Ares was first to break the silence.

"You!" he spat, pointing a finger at the figure. "You're the punk who said I wasn't tough!"

In an instant, it was total chaos all over again as every god started shooting comments at the figure.

"You _sicken _me!

"Pathetic loser!"

"Who do you think you are?!"

The figure didn't seem to be affected by our words, for it remained motionless and simply listened to us rant. Finally, Zeus looked like he had had enough.

"SILENCE!" he boomed.

He then turned to look at the figure.

"Exactly who are you, imposter?!" Zeus questioned.

The figure cocked its head to the side.

"I would have thought you had figured it out by now."

"Well," Athena started. "We didn't. That was the purpose behind this whole meeting."

The figure nodded.

"Now, can you please tell us who you are?" Hermes demanded.

"All right," the figure said. "If you insist."

The figure reached for its hood with its hands, and I could feel everyone in the room hold their breath.

Time seemed to slow down as the figure pulled down the hood ever so slowly to reveal… the face of a beautiful young girl, with wavy brown hair and sparkling golden eyes that were currently examining us with anticipation.

Everyone's jaws dropped simultaneously as we realized who ShadowMaster was.

"Wha-?" Apollo gasped. "H-he's a _she?!_ You're _him?!"_

"Hestia," I murmered.

She smiled at me.

"Yes, it is I."

We sat in silence as we took it all in. But… _why?_ Why would she do this? She's usually the one encouraging that we make peace… why would she be the cause for the exact opposite? It didn't make any sense!

As if reading my thoughts, Demeter spoke.

"_Why did you do it?"_

"My reasons were simple," Hestia said calmly.

"And what would those reasons be?" Athena demanded.

Hestia sighed.

"Think for a moment," she said, "about what FanFiction has done to you all. Sure, you have written _some_ harmless stories, but the majority of you have been using the site to openly mock each other."

Zeus opened his mouth to protest, but found that he could not.

"It has turned you all into each other's worst enemies," Hestia continued. "And it doesn't help that you all have trouble making peace. One thing leads to another, and soon we have yet another war on our hands. Is that what you want?"

"Absolutely not," everyone chorused with the exception of Ares, who smiled at the thought of war.

"Oh, bloody, bloody war," he murmered, sighing with delight.

Artemis shot him a look, then turned to Hestia.

"But why would you add to the already growing dilemma? You are usually the one to break up fights, not add to them," she said.

Hestia smiled and turned to us.

"Simple. Have you ever heard of the expression, 'Fight fire with fire'?"

"Yeah," Aphrodite said.

"What goes around comes around?"

"Duh," Ares said.

"The golden rule?"

"Of course," Apollo stated, tapping his foot impatiently. "What's the point of this? They're nothing but stupid expressions!"

Hestia shook her head with wide eyes.

"Ah. That, child, is where you are wrong."

"Um, I'm more than 3000 years old. I'm pretty sure I'm not a child..."

"Oh, just shut up and listen!" Artemis snapped before turning her attention back to Hestia.

"Anyway," Hestia continued. "Your behavior inspired me to take action, so that's exactly what I did. I fought fire with fire. I tried to make you understand that your actions would come back in the end. And they did, thanks to my help."

"English, please!" Aphrodite said, a look of total confusion on her face.

Athena rolled her eyes.

"For heaven's sake, she was giving us a taste of our own medicine!" she said with an exasperated tone in her voice.

"Yes," Hestia said, nodding. "Precisely."

"Well," I said. "Lesson learned. I promise I won't say I'm better than my brother, no matter how true that may be."

"And," Zeus said, glaring at me. "I promise that I won't say that I am _much_ more powerful than my wimp of a brother, although that is the honest truth."

"Oh, not this again," Demeter muttered.

"Well then," Hestia said. "My work here is done. I'd best be going now."

She nodded at us and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving us deep in thought.

"Wow," Hermes said. "Glad that's over."

"My thoughts exactly," Demeter said.

We sat in silence yet again, still in awe.

After what seemed like forever, Ares spoke.

"So… what now?"

"Without FanFiction, we really have nothing to do for fun except torturing mortals," Zeus said.

Athena sat up straight.

"Well, actually, I have an idea that I've wanted to share with you for quite some time," she said.

"We're listening," I said.

"As you all know, I am the official writer and editor of Olympus Weekly," Athena stated.

"Go on," Zeus said.

"And I was thinking about expanding it, sort of like Hephaestus did with Hephaestus TV."

We leaned in, waiting for Athena to continue.

"So," she said, "I thought it would be a good idea if you each submit article ideas. It would add a whole new perspective. Eleven new perspectives, actually…"

Everyone thought about this for a while.

"I like it," I said.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Hermes agreed.

"All in favor?" Zeus said.

Not surprisingly, everyone raised their hand. Athena's ideas have been known to be good, after all.

"Very well!" Athena said eagerly. "We must get started as soon as possible… Oh, there's so much work to be done!"

THE END

* * *

**End Note: Well, folks, you guessed it: It's time for the 4th 'Not Anymore' fic! Get ready for... OLYMPUS WEEKLY? NOT ANYMORE!**

**(For those of you who don't know, Chiron mentioned something about an ad in Olympus Weekly in the SoM, then Apollo says something else about Olympus tabloids in TTC. So of course I had to write about it!)**

**On another note, if you guys have early article ideas, be sure to PM me about it! I need as many ideas as I can get! :)**

**Peace out (for the last time in this fic),**

**~silentwolf111**


	37. Thank You!

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! Seriously, I couldn't have gotten this far without your support! Love you guys! Virtual cookies for you!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Peace out,**

**~silentwolf111**


End file.
